Chasing Hope
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: He wasn't breathing but his pulse was weak and slow but present. He was alive...but for how long? An alternate ending to 2x07.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This first chapter is a little angsty but I promise you it has a happy ending. If Leo Hendrie can only survive in my fictional world, then I'll make sure he does.**_

* * *

April couldn't breathe.

She couldn't focus on anything other than the pounding of her own heart and the sight of her husband's pale, lifeless face.

Sirens blared around her as the ambulance raced through the busy streets of Boston on a weekday morning but she couldn't hear them.

EMT's shouted orders at each other, trying desperately to keep the dying man alive but she couldn't hear them.

She was pressed up tightly against the back of the ambulance, eyes wide, breath shallow as she could only concentrate on Leo's face.

The ride to the hospital could have taken years or seconds, all time was lost to her but before she knew it the ambulance had come to a stop.

Daylight pooled in as the doors swung open and the stretcher was pulled out. She blindly followed behind, out of the ambulance and in through the Emergency Room doors.

She let out a squeak of protest as a nurse stopped her once they reached the double doors leading out of the waiting room. "He's my..." Her voice sounded unfamiliar to her ears, high pitched and full of desperation as she looked in panic to where he was disappearing out of her sight.

"Wife! I'm his wife!" She cried out and tried to reach past the nurse but she had a steady grip on her. "Please." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you are not allowed to go in there." The nurse told her calmly but firmly.

The double doors closed and Leo disappeared out of her sight and she let out a cry. Her legs weakened and her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor, the nurse holding onto her the only thing that kept her from slamming to the hard ground.

She covered her face with her hands, muffling the sound of her cries as her body curled up.

She wasn't aware that the people in the waiting room had all fixed their attention on her and she wouldn't have cared if she was.

The nurse said nothing for a few moments, only rubbed her back comfortingly, letting the woman grieve.

"Here, darling," The nurse murmured to her after a minute, wrapping her arm around her back and attempting to guide her to her feet. "Come sit down."

April didn't hear a word that was being said but she allowed the nurse to help her to her feet. Her legs shook as they slowly made their way over to one of the chairs.

As soon as she was in the chair, April wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to contain the pain that was ripping through her every cell.

She rocked slowly back and forth, her eyes trained on the off-white tile of the waiting room floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her sobs had slowly subsided but her breathing was erratic.

She could not believe this was happening. Just last night he was fine - celebrating their 'honeymoon in Italy'. They had made love just as they always had - and then they did end up eating her pasta dish because he was just too hungry to resist - and then had made love again. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, satisfied and happy. She never could have imagined the horror she would wake up to.

She called 9-1-1 because he wasn't breathing. His pulse was weak and slow but present and soon the ambulance arrived. Everything since then was a blur and now she was helpless and alone, waiting in agony, not knowing if he was even still alive.

The nurse had gone but she didn't notice and a minute later she returned, gently touching her arm. "Ma'am?" She called softly and when April gave no response, tried again a little louder.

April finally looked up, blinking past her tears to meet the eyes of the nurse and finally saw something other than Leo's face.

The slightly older woman smiled sympathetically. "My name is Pamela." She introduced sweetly. "I'm sorry darling, I need to get some information from you, okay?"

April stared at her a moment, processing her words and then nodded quietly.

"The patient's name?" Pamela asked, turning to the clipboard on her lap.

April took a breath. "Leo Hendrie." She whispered distantly.

"And you said you were his wife?"

April nodded silently, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Pamela noted this and continued to ask her the usual questions, his birth date, social security number, health insurance, address, and April answered the best she could.

"Thank you April." Pamela said softly after she was done. "We can have you fill out the rest later. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

April sat up slowly and felt around for her phone and then realized she was still in her pajamas and had grabbed nothing on the way out the door.

April sniffled and looked back at the nurse, eyes wide and pleading. "Would you mind if I used the phone to call my mother?"

Pamela hesitated for a moment before smiling and nodding once. "Of course. Come." She stood up and offered April her hand.

April gladly took it and shakily rose to her feet and Pamela led her to the nurses' station.

"The phone is right there." Pamela motioned to a phone on an empty desk near the back wall.

April thanked her quietly before moving over to the phone. She picked up the receiver and stared at the keypad, momentarily forgetting the number she had known for years.

Then it finally came to her and she dialed her home number and put the phone to her ear, holding her breath as she waited for it to be answered.

The phone rang and rang and she hoped desperately that her mother would still be there.

Finally the phone clicked and she heard her mother's voice, "Hello, Carver Residence. This is Sara."

April's jaw trembled and tears rushed to her eyes again at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mom?" Her voice cracked with a sob.

"April?" She could immediately hear the concern in her mother's voice. "Is that you, honey? Where are you?"

"I'm…at the hospital."

"What?" Sara gasped. "Are you alright? April, what happened?"

"It's not me." She clarified, her voice shaking. "It's Leo." Her voice broke in another sob and she covered her mouth momentarily to stifle it.

"Leo?" For a moment she could hear the relief in her mother's voice that it wasn't her but her concern was still there. "What happened?" She asked again.

"He wasn't breathing, Mom...I tried to wake him up and he wouldn't...Mom he was so still.." She broke into fitful sobs again, the memory still so fresh and vivid in her mind.

"Oh god, April..." She could hear her mother moving around, rustling on the other end of the line. "I am coming right now, April, Okay? Hold on, honey I'll be right there."

"Okay." She muttered and Sara said a final "see you soon" before they hung up.

April's knees shook and she found a chair to sit in behind her and she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, and prepare herself for the next call she knew she had to make.

Telling her mother was hard but as she dialed the Hendrie residence and spoke to Leo's mother, she nearly lost it all together. By the time she ended the quick phone call, getting enough information out to let Leo's mother know about her son, she was in tears again.

She shakily hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around herself again, closing her eyes tightly, trying desperately to escape this moment.

After a minute she calmed down again and once again thanked Pamela before leaving the nurses' station and heading back to a secluded corner of the waiting room.

Just about fifteen minutes later, Sara came quickly walking in through the emergency room doors, looking around frantically for her daughter.

April sat quietly, numbly staring at the ground, her arms wrapped around herself for comfort.

"Oh April..."

April looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and saw her walking towards her. April let out a small sob and rose to her feet, rushing like a child into her mother's arms.

Sara quickly, tightly wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter.

April broke down as soon as she was in her mother's arms. She had been trying to keep her emotions at bay but in her mother's arms she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Sara rubbed her back soothingly, muttering nonsense, comforting words against her hair.

April started blubbering before she could even stop herself. "I don't understand. He was fine, Mom. He's the healthy one now...how could this happen?"

"I don't know, April." Sara said quietly, clutching her tighter. "I wish I did."

April closed her eyes tightly, grabbing onto her mother tightly. "I'm so scared...Mom, I think I could lose him." She broke down into sobs, now muffled by her mother's shirt.

Sara's heart broke as she held her daughter, remembering the deep pain she felt when she lost Thomas and hated that April had to go through the same thing.

She knew there was no words on earth that could comfort April so she just held her as tight as she could.

Another few minutes and April was pulled from her mother's arms by the call of her name.

She took a breath and looked behind her to see the Hendries standing just feet away.

April had never felt that close to them. She liked them well enough and they were now her in-laws but she never had felt that family connection. She imagined it was because her and Leo's relationship had progressed so quickly and they came from a different world.

But as she locked eyes with Leo's mother, knowing that at the moment a man they both loved more than the world hung in the balance between life and death, she didn't even need to question it and she rushed forward to hug her.

Leo's mother let out a small whimper as April hugged her and they stayed in each other's embrace for a moment before she pulled away and looked down at her daughter-in-law.

April nearly started crying again at the hopeless, fear filled look in her eyes. "April, what happened?" She asked in a panic.

April swallowed and recounted the story, trying not to cry again as she looked in the eyes of Leo's parents.

"Did he show any sign of being unwell?" Bruce Hendrie asked and for once, April saw him as a concerned father and not a cold-hearted politician.

April shook her head, forcing back tears. "He was fine, he was perfect. We had a date last night, at our apartment but he was fine." She let out a breath, continuing to shake her head, mostly out of disbelief.

A thought occurred to her and she quickly voiced it before the words' meaning really sunk in. "A few days ago he mentioned he had a headache. He didn't think anything of it so I didn't think anything of it I..."

Her jaw snapped closed and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh god...I could have prevented this..."

"Oh, April, no!" Her mother was instantly at her side, wrapping her arm around her, looking at her intently. "You cannot think like that. You couldn't have known..."

She turned to her mother. "He said he had a headache!" She cried. "He had a brain tumor...how could I not think..."

"It could have been just a headache." Sara tried to reassure her. "It might have nothing to do with this, April. The brain tumor was removed, he was cancer free, there was no reason to worry about a headache." She looked at Leo's parents for confirmation.

Catherine Hendrie swallowed thickly and met her husband's gaze for a moment before reaching out to take April's hands in hers. "Your mother is right, dear. You mustn't blame yourself. The brain is so...unpredictable. Leo is aware of what the symptoms are...if he didn't think anything of it..." She trailed off as her voice broke. Bruce wrapped an arm around his wife and she leaned into him, trying to keep herself together.

"Have you heard anything yet, April?" Bruce asked.

April shook her head, sniffling. "No, nothing. He just went in..."

In truth April didn't know how long it had been since they'd arrived. Had it been 5 minutes? 30? An hour? Time seemed to stop.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Sara suggested, feeling April quivering against her and then started guiding her back to her seat.

April followed her mother without protest and sat down with a long sigh. Sara sat beside her and immediately took her hand in hers, squeezing tightly.

After a minute, the Hendries followed and Leo's mother took the seat to the other side of April. Bruce remained standing by his wife, too restless to sit down.

After another minute of silence, Catherine reached over and took April's free hand in hers. April slowly looked over to her and the two shared a silent, understanding gaze.

For the next hour, the two families sat together, agonizing in silence. Small talk was out of the question, as casual chatter seemed inappropriate while the man they loved so dearly could be dying.

And talk of the man himself proved too painful so they remained in silence, comforting each other with soft touches and glances.

Leo's mother had eventually grown restless of sitting and she and Bruce had started walking around the room for a while, only to then return to their seats.

April did not let go of her mother's hand the entire time and sat staring at the floor, getting lost in her thoughts. She knew her mother and Leo's had told her not to blame herself for this but how could she not?

A headache in a man with a brain tumor, whether that brain tumor was still present or not, was never just a headache. And as a woman with cancer she should have known that.

Instead she pulled the cancer card on him. The guilt, the fear, the worry was eating her up and she didn't know how much longer she could handle it.

Thankfully, just over an hour since Leo was brought into the hospital, a doctor emerged from the double doors, calling out into the room full of people. "Mrs. Hendrie?"

April and Leo's mother both rose to their feet immediately and answered back, "Yes?"

The two women glanced at each other in momentary surprise. Catherine clearly not used to that title belonging to another woman and April herself was surprised she even responded to it as she had not decided yet whether she was going to legally change her name to Hendrie. And there was a hard knot in her stomach at the quick thought that there may no longer be a reason to.

The male doctor approached the two, looking between them curiously and Catherine elaborated. "I'm his mother and she is his wife."

"Ah I see. Well I'm Dr. Laurent-"

"How is my son?" Catherine cut him off rather sharply but Dr. Laurent seemed to take no offense, instead nodding politely and promptly answering.

"Mr. Hendrie is currently stable."

April and Catherine let out a cry of relief, glancing at each other and behind them Sara and Bruce sighed in relief.

"Yes, it was a little touch and go there for a while but we were able to bring him back and stabilize his vitals. You brought him here just in time...if it had been any longer I don't believe he would have had the chance to survive."

April's throat tightened, feeling both fear and relief. She didn't know what had woken her up at that moment - it was even a little early for her. She had taken to sleeping in a little later since her cancer returned.

If she had...

She didn't dare finish the thought.

"What happened to him?" Leo's mother asked, and April was grateful she had the voice to ask the questions April couldn't form but so desperately wanted answers to.

"It was an aneurysm." Dr. Laurent explained and April inhaled sharply. "They are unpredictable and often come without warning. He was asleep when it happened, is that correct?"

April nodded, clearing her throat before answering. "Yes. He was fine the night before."

"With aneurysms that is often the case. Any warning signs that might have been seen happened while he was asleep."

"So there is no way we could have known this was going to happen?" Sara asked, stepping up beside April, her hand on her back and April knew her mother was asking on her behalf.

"No, there wasn't. It was lucky you found him when you did."

"He...he mentioned a headache a few days ago." April said, still feeling the guilt sitting heavy on her.

Dr. Laurent glanced to her. "Just a headache? Was it severe? Did he complain of any neck pain or blurred vision? Did you notice any changes in his speech?"

April blinked and thought back to that day. He was complaining about cleaning the apartment but that was just about it. "No...just the headache. It didn't seem to bother him too much."

Dr. Laurent's lips twitched up reassuringly. "Then I wouldn't say it was directly related, especially if it was days ago. The symptoms are usually as I described: a severe headache, blurred vision and slurred speech just shortly before the aneurysm occurs."

April let out a slow breath, feeling a slight weight come off her shoulders at the explanation. Though it didn't make her feel any better about Leo's current situation, at least the guilt was fading.

"Doctor...I assume you ran some scans on Leo?" Catherine asked and Dr. Laurent turned to her.

"Yes ma'am, we performed an MRI and a CT scan - it is how we diagnosed his condition."

Her jaw tightened for a moment before she asked slowly, "Has his cancer returned?"

April's breath hitched and she turned wide-eyed to Dr. Laurent.

Dr. Laurent pressed his lips together and then answered. "The aneurysm did cause a slight hemorrhage which is what caused him to stop breathing. His brain does have some swelling and we did check the scans for any sign of a brain tumor. We did not find any however, due to the swelling we may not be able to see it. We will continue to monitor him every day and wait until the swelling goes down before we make an accurate diagnosis regarding the cancer."

"Can we see him?" April asked, wanting nothing more than to do just that. Brain tumor or no brain tumor, she needed to see him. To see for herself that he was alive.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Laurent nodded. "Please, follow me."

April glanced over at Leo's parents and Catherine nodded for her to go first. April then followed after Dr. Laurent with the Hendries and Sara following behind her.

"We have Leo in the ICU now." Dr. Laurent explained as they weaved through the hallways of the hospital. "That way we can keep a sharper eye on him should anything go wrong. We would like to keep him there overnight and if he remains stable through tomorrow we'll then be able to move him to a private room."

April swallowed thickly, playing with the tail of her pajama shirt anxiously as she walked beside Dr. Laurent.

"Do you…expect something to go wrong?" She wondered, her voice tinged in concern.

"When you have a case with the brain it's hard to predict what will happen. Things can go wrong in an instant but it doesn't mean that it will. We just have to keep a close eye on him to make sure it doesn't and if it does, that we act quickly enough to hope that we can prevent further brain damage."

That stopped April and her blood ran cold. "F-further?" She squeaked out. "Does he have…?"

Dr. Laurent turned to look at her. "It is hard to say. We monitored his brain activity and everything seemed rather normal but with the hemorrhage-" He paused and he sighed quietly, taking in the panicked, heartbroken look in her eyes. "As of right now, I cannot tell what damage has been done, if any at all. We will continue to monitor his brain activity but," He paused again, stopping as they came to stand in front of the ICU doors and turned to face the group, looking at each individual, "We have him intubated and on oxygen because right now he can't breathe on his own."

April covered her mouth with her hand and a second later felt Sara's comforting hand on her back. Leo's mother let out a small whimper and leaned against her husband who frowned deeply.

"I do not wish to give you all false hope but that is also to say that I don't think you shouldn't hope. Right now, Leo could pull either way. We were able to drain some of the blood out of his brain and that should greatly reduce the swelling. It is all a matter of time to see what will happen."

Dr. Laurent then pushed open the doors of the ICU, allowing them to step through.

April thought she'd be used to the sounds of the hospital but she hadn't been in the ICU. There was beeping of several machines behind every curtain, and rows and rows of curtains, all with beds containing people who were dying and it was extremely overwhelming.

She took long, deep, even breaths as she just concentrated on her every step, following behind Dr. Laurent.

Finally the doctor stopped in front of a closed curtain toward the end of the row and then slid it open.

April slowly turned her head until her eyes fell upon him and she let out a shuddering breath.

He lay just as still and silent as she had found him that morning. He was hooked up to several different machines all beeping in constant harmony with each other. There was a tube down his throat, no doubt feeding him oxygen and wires were attached to his skull.

His chest rose and fell in a steady, slow rhythm, in constant time with a hiss from the oxygen tank beside him.

It pained her to see him like this but she could not deny that twinge of relief that he was _alive._

She moved in to the left side of his bed while his parents moved to his right. She let out a shaky breath as she took in his appearance. He was still pale but there was a hint of life in him that wasn't there when she found him that morning.

She placed her hand over his, cringing a little at how cool his skin still felt.

Leo was always warm and that was one thing she loved about him. Especially when she was sick, she became especially cold and no amount of blankets could match up to her own personal human heater.

She ran her fingers over each one of his, furrowing her brow as she realized something was off.

"Where's his ring?" April asked, turning around to look at Dr. Laurent and felt an overwhelming sense of panic sweep over her.

It was just a ring, she knew that, a little piece of jewelry but it was symbol of their marriage and if it was gone…

Dr. Laurent quickly pointed to the table beside her, seeing her panicked expression. "We had to take it off for the MRI."

April quickly followed his motion and found the ring in a little plastic baggy resting safely on the table.

She let out a quiet sob, closing her eyes and leaned down until her forehead was pressed against his knuckles.

Sara walked up behind her and started to rub her back comfortingly, a frown etched on her lips.

On the other side, Catherine took his other hand and just quietly, sadly stared down at her son.

For the next several hours, they didn't move from his side. They got a couple of chairs to sit around his bed where they had been standing, April on his left, his mother on his right, each holding one of his hands.

Bruce had been in and out having to keep answering phone calls. Catherine had told him to shut off his phone which landed a quiet argument about how his meetings were "very important" and she would retort how their son should have been the most important of all. Eventually, he couldn't avoid the meetings any longer and had to leave, promising to be back as soon as he could.

Around noon, Sara had left to go and get lunch for everyone, though she doubted April or Catherine were very hungry. However she would not let her cancer-sick daughter go without eating so she left to go to her favorite sandwich shop just a few blocks from the hospital.

When Catherine excused herself for a few minutes to use the bathroom, April was glad to finally have a little alone time with Leo.

She covered his hand with both of hers and inched the chair as close as it could possibly go against the side of his bed.

She had stopped crying hours ago and looking at him now she just felt exhausted, like her whole body had been drained.

"Leo…" She started quietly, staring intently at his face, as if looking at his closed eyes would will them to open.

She opened her mouth to continue but felt at a loss for words. She had been waiting all morning to get a moment alone with him, to speak to him and tell him how she felt but now that she was alone with him, she didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, trying his approach at dealing with horrible situations: snarky humor.

"Hm? You know you're supposed to be the healthy one. I'm the one with cancer now…I'm the one who gets hospitalized…I'm the one who has no-" She stopped herself and looked down, closing her eyes.

She had been anxious for weeks about her future or possible lack thereof. Just sixteen hours ago she had been sitting on his lap with him reassuring her that it was true they didn't know what the future held but they could still look forward to it. And there was always something magical about Leo that made her believe him.

Now he was the one who was sick and their possible future lay in balance because of him.

Life had a funny sense of humor, she thought. A cruel one.

She took a deep breath and then willed herself to look back at him and dropped the "Leo" approach and stuck with the "April" approach.

"Listen to me." She said, quiet but firm. "You can't leave me yet, alright? We just started…" She swallowed thickly. "I need you – you are the only one who really gets all of this. I don't want to go through this…my cancer treatments….my _life .._ without you."

She bit her lip and rested her forehead against his hand for a few long moments.

Then she lifted her head and turned her eyes upward, looking past the ceiling and imagining the sky and far beyond.

"I'm still not sure if I believe in you." She whispered to God. "But if you are real…I ask for you to save him. Please…save him." She let out a shuddering breath. "One of your followers once told me that it was you who had brought Leo to me that day in the chapel. Leo has been one of the greatest things that has happened to me and I never thought I could be so happy in the same year I find out I have cancer. He brings that to me – he is my joy…please don't take him away from me now."

Tears pricked at her eyes and held back a small sob, bowing her head, silently finishing with one more plea.

"April?"

She lifted her head at the sound of her name and found the source standing at the foot of Leo's bed.

"Dr. Hamburg." She greeted with a sniffle, wiping at her eyes as she sat up to face her doctor.

Dr. Hamburg's lips twitched in a small, sad smile and she glanced at Leo. "I heard about Leo when I got in this morning." She turned back to April. "I'm so sorry, April."

April nodded quietly and her lips twitched slightly in return.

"How is he doing?" Dr. Hamburg asked softly.

April shrugged and looked back at Leo, sighing as she once again took in his appearance. "I don't know." She whispered. "He's alive…and breathing. Not on his own though…" She frowned, furrowing her brow.

"He has been through a lot." Dr. Hamburg noted. "He's very strong…if there was anyone to pull through, I'd say it'd be him."

April glanced up at her doctor and smiled faintly. "Thank you."

Dr. Hamburg nodded in reply and then switched her attention to April. A frown slowly crossed her lips as she observed her.

"April….how are you doing?"

April inhaled and then shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes on Leo. "My husband is possibly dying…I still have cancer with no treatment as of yet…so," She scoffed lightly, "I could be better."

Dr. Hamburg went silent for a few moments.

"You don't look well, April." She finally told her and April slowly looked over to her.

"How do you expect me to look when the man I love is dying?"

Dr. Hamburg shook her head and took a few steps closer to April. "That is not what I meant. Have you eaten at all today, April?"

April shook her head. "No." She answered quietly. Food was the last thing on her mind when she left the apartment, the cake she was planning to share with him for breakfast probably melting on their bed. Her mother had just gone to get food but she still couldn't even think about eating now. Her stomach was in knots and if she concentrated on it too long she felt like she'd throw up.

"April, as you well know, you do still have cancer and you also have to take care of yourself. I know how difficult it is for you right now and the pain you must be feeling but your body needs to be taken care of."

She paused a moment to wait for April's reply but she went silent, concentrating on Leo.

"April I would like you to come and get some blood drawn."

April whipped her head up and looked at her, her eyes widening.

"I think it would be a good idea to check your blood levels and get you set up with some fluids so you can maintain your strength."

April frowned, pressing her brow together and gripped onto Leo's hand like it was her lifeline. "I'm not leaving him."

Dr. Hamburg gave her a sympathetic look. "I know you don't want to but it wouldn't take long. An hour, at most. Just so we can hook you up to some fluids, you can come right back down here with the bag and everything."

April swallowed thickly and looked back at Leo. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving him, especially if something were to happen and she wasn't there…

But then she imagined what he would say if he was awake.

" _What, me? Pfft April I'm fine. Go take care of yourself. I'll be right where you left me. Not like I'm going anywhere with these ten hundred wires sticking out of me, right?"_

"But…" She whispered aloud.

" _No but's or I will be forced to get out of this bed and drag you there, brain hemorrhage and all."_

Despite herself, her lips twitched up slightly. The image of him was so clear it was almost real.

But the reality quickly sunk back in when she took in his still form.

Still, she knew Leo wouldn't want her to neglect her own care for his sake so she turned to Dr. Hamburg with a nod.

"Okay." She agreed. "Can we wait a few minutes though? Just until his mother gets back…I don't want to leave him alone."

"Of course." Dr. Hamburg nodded and so they waited and just about two minutes later Catherine returned from the bathroom. Just thirty seconds later Sara returned with the sandwiches and April explained what was going on, asking her mother not to worry as it was just preventative measures.

April got her bloodwork done and they set her up with fluids and within a half an hour she was back in the ICU at Leo's side and remained there for the rest of the day.

Once it had reached the afternoon, Sara left to go home and inform Brenna on what had happened. They both returned so Brenna could pay a visit and April was glad to have her sister there.

In the month that they had been married, Leo had been spending a lot more time with the Carvers and Brenna was beginning to care for him as the brother-in-law that he was and it worried her to see him so sick.

They stayed for only a couple hours after April insisted that she would be fine by herself and that they should go home and rest and eat.

Bruce had returned by late afternoon, shutting off his phone for the rest of the night and both Hendries had stayed until about ten pm when they were getting tired. Still, they were reluctant to leave their son's side but April promised she'd let them know if anything had happened and they took a little peace with that and left, promising to be back in the morning, leaving April alone with her husband.

Dr. Hamburg had routinely stopped by to check on April and once it started getting late, tried to insist that they admit her and put her in a real bed for the night.

April adamantly refused, she knew there was no way she'd be able to spend a night apart from him. The chairs she had pushed together to make a bed were not the most comfortable but they would do.

It was nearing midnight and April was just beginning to doze off when several alarms started beeping loudly on Leo's machines. She was instantly awake in a second, sitting up and looking first at the machines then to him, her heart racing.

A few seconds later a team of nurses and doctors were surrounding him, and ushering her out of the way.

As she stood outside his curtain, she once again felt helpless and panicked. She didn't know what was happening, the nurses and doctors were shouting medical phrases at each other but they went in one ear and out the other.

After a very long minute, the alarms had stopped and the machines went back to their normal beeping. The nurses and doctors trickled away until there was just one nurse, fixing a few of the wires and tubes attached to Leo.

The nurse looked over at her and saw the horrified, panicked look on her face and smiled reassuringly, walking over to her, touching her arm gently.

"He's alright." She told her and April looked up at her wide-eyed and hopeful.

"His heart rate dropped a little low." She explained. "But we gave him something to bring it back up and it's all back to normal now." She motioned to the heart monitor, beeping out a little slow, but normal rhythm.

"He's okay." April whispered to assure herself and the nurse nodded her confirmation.

"Yes, he's okay." She patted her arm lightly and then left to return to her duties. April let out a slow shuddering breath and returned to his side.

She was no longer able to sleep and sat up by his side, holding his hand for a few more hours, just to be sure he was okay.

She wasn't sure exactly of the time that she finally did fall asleep but she was woken up sometime in the morning by a nurse shuffling around her doing a routine check on Leo.

Around 9 a.m, just about twenty four hours after he had been admitted to the ICU, his doctor cleared him to be able to be moved to a private room.

With a little help from Dr. Hamburg, who was still concerned about April's health, managed to find them a room with two beds, which the Hendries were more than willing to pay for.

Once both she and Leo were settled into the room, April had tried to stay awake to be with Leo but her restless night, and the cancer, proved too much for her body to handle and she fell asleep for hours.

When she awoke it was well into the evening and she almost panicked about sleeping the whole day away and not sitting by Leo's side and more importantly, not knowing how he was.

Luckily, Catherine had been with him all day, allowing April to sleep soundly as she so desperately needed.

"How is he?" April asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she took a seat in a chair on the opposite side of Leo's bed, immediately reaching for his hand.

"Well the doctors said the swelling has gone down." Catherine explained with a small, tired smile. "They say that's a good sign…but other than that," She turned her attention to her son, still laying painfully still, "There's no real change."

April nodded quietly and just squeezed his hand gently, willing him back to life.

Two and a half days later, April had been stirred out of a light sleep by the sound of coughing.

She turned, wide-eyed to Leo whose eyes were still closed but was making a sharp coughing sound and she immediately alerted the nurses.

The coughing, they explained, was Leo regaining the use of his lungs.

"What does that mean?" April asked.

"It means," The nurse explained as they removed his breathing tube, "He can breathe on his own again."

April watched hopefully as the breathing tube was removed and Leo started coughing rapidly. After a few seconds, the coughs died down and he fell back into silence.

April slowly frowned as he once again grew still, his eyes remaining closed as they had been the last four days.

"He's not waking up."

"The cough is a natural body reaction." The nurse explained to her. "He doesn't need to be awake to do it." She walked over to the disappointed April and touched her arm gently.

"It's a good sign, dear." She assured her.

April knew she was right, the swelling on his brain had gone down and hadn't returned, the many scans they had done since then had proven to show no signs of cancer, and he could now breathe on his own…she just wished he'd wake up too.

The days continued to crawl by and while Leo hadn't gotten any worse he also didn't seem to be getting any better. The doctors told April that it was a good sign his brain hadn't swelled any more or that there wasn't any more bleeding…but April wouldn't consider it "good" until Leo was awake and able to speak and tell her he was alright.

And the stress of the whole situation continued to do nothing for April and her health. It helped her immensely that she was in the same room as Leo, her bed just feet away from him but every waking moment was spent worrying about him. She hated to go to sleep in fear that when she did something would happen to him and she would miss it.

Her family and Beth were a constant comfort, however. Even Dominic came one day to see how she was (and she noticed he merely glanced once at the unconscious man in the bed beside her, expressed his condolences – though they were genuine- and then ignored him for the rest of his visit.)

Beth and Brenna would always come by when they could after work or school and try to distract her in the all the ways they usually did when she was hospitalized.

Sometimes it worked, sometimes they could get her to smile or laugh.

Sometimes all she wanted to do was sit by Leo and watch him sleep, wait for any sign that he would wake up.

Catherine stopped by almost every day, there were a few days that even she got caught up in work.

As terrible as the situation was, April was almost glad to have this time to get to know her mother-in-law better. The two would often sit for hours and talk, both on opposites of Leo. Both of them secretly hoped the familiarity of their voices would trigger something and wake Leo up.

Bruce stopped in when he could and when his wife asked him about it again, how he could always be rushing off to meetings when his son's life was in danger, and he answered that it was a distraction.

April understood where he was coming from. She had tried to lose herself in her work when she first was diagnosed. She tried to forget about her condition, pretended like it never existed.

She almost wished she could do that now. Her mother had brought in her laptop at her request and she tried to work on her book but her own weakness and the ever present thought of Leo unconscious beside her proved useless in writing.

She started crying the moment she saw the title of the second chapter still on the document and she couldn't bear to change it. She truly did have the best husband in the world.

Soon enough a week had come and past and still there was no conscious life signs from Leo. According to all his scans and tests, his brain was still actively working. And she reminded herself that he had been in this position before and for much longer. He had been in a coma for months and came out of it with nothing wrong except muscle atrophy which was remedied quickly with physical therapy.

It was one particular day, the eighth day that Leo had been unconscious, and the night before had been restless for April. She started having nightmares – twisted memories of that morning…of being too late and finding him long gone.

Sometimes it wasn't even nightmares. Sometimes the dreams were good – dreams of Leo waking up and talking to her. Of them being able to go home and return to normal – as normal as they could be anyway. Of this whole thing never happening. Of their future – traveling around the world, and having children.

Then she'd wake up and find him just as lifeless as always and her hopes would come crashing down again.

She found it more difficult to sleep than ever and it was wearing away at her already weakened body.

Her mother had stopped by that morning and talked to her for a while but April was half asleep. Eventually, the quiet conversation lulled April to sleep, which Sara was grateful for.

She stayed by April's bed side, holding her hand gently as she slept, to be a silent comfort, hoping to give her a few hours of restful sleep, not plagued by hellish nightmares.

Sara cast a look sideways to the other bed in the room. "Oh Leo," She murmured to her son-in-law, "For her sake, I hope you wake up soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well this is an extremely long chapter but I regret nothing. I just couldn't stop myself from writing April and Leo alive and happy together. There will be one more chapter after this one as well as a little epilogue. Though knowing me and my writing habits it will not be so little. So please enjoy this, because I know I enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

April awoke slowly several hours later. She had not meant to fall asleep but her body disagreed with her brain and she fell asleep regardless.

The rest had done anything but made her feel restful. Her eyelids felt heavy and though she was awake she couldn't open her eyes.

Her body felt weak and like it had been hit by a truck and she just laid there, waiting for her body to wake up.

Eventually she could open her eyes and still feeling weak, she just let out a little sigh and stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move.

"So...it got both of us, huh?"

The voice registered as someone familiar but her mind was too foggy to process it at first.

Then her heart leapt, her breath catching as the voice clicked with a face.

 _Leo._

She gasped and quickly sat up, ignoring the spinning in her head. She glanced over to his bed, holding her breath, wondering if once again she had been dreaming about him.

Leo was in the same position he had been in the last week, except his head was turned toward her and his eyes were cracked open.

She let out a small cry and tried to get off the bed, but was immediately pulled back down by her IV line.

Furiously she reached behind her and unhitched the bag from the pole, tucking it under her arm and crossing the space between their beds in quick strides.

She sat on the edge of his bed and paused, looking down at him, once again making sure she wasn't imagining things.

Her eyes met his and she was suddenly overcome by a rush of emotion. She had been beginning to wonder if she would ever be able to look into those blue eyes again and have them staring back at her with all the love she had come to know. Those eyes did stare back at her now, weak and dull, but still so full of life.

"Leo." She chocked out past a sob and before she knew it, a string of helpless sobs bubbled from her lips as she reached her hand out towards him.

She touched his cheek, warm against her palm and for a second his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into her touch. His eyes opened again as she let out another few sobs as her hand traveled up to his hair, traveling from his forehead to the base of his neck and then back to his cheek, unable to stop touching him.

Tears endlessly rolled down her cheeks as she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her blurry vision. "Is this real?" She wondered aloud. "Are you really awake?"

"Well-" His voice was strained and weak and he paused for a moment to swallow and then clear his throat. "In a dream...your wife, as small as she may be, wouldn't be able to crush your hand."

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "What?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Then she gasped as she felt a faint wiggle underneath her bottom and she jumped off the bed, looking down to see his fingers wiggling beneath the blanket.

Another sob broke past her lips and she covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she lowered her hands and soon she was crying again. "Oh God, Leo..."

Leo weakly furrowed his brow, slowly moving his hand out from under the blanket and extending it toward her. "Hey," He whispered, "its okay..."

She took a few shuddering breaths, trying to calm her sobs and reached out to place her hand in his.

She moved back to sit down on the bed and squeezed his hand, a watery smile crossing her lips as she looked down at him, shaking her head.

"I know." Her voice broke. "I know it's just..." She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry but the tears kept pooling in her eyes, "They said you might never wake up." She inhaled sharply. "And if you did you might have...brain damage and you wouldn't be able to talk or move or..." She shook her head again and brought his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles.

"And here you are, you're awake, and you're….fine." She let out a small huff of relieved laughter as his fingers wiggled again, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

She moved his hand to rest against her cheek, closing her eyes and taking a few, deep, calming breaths as she leaned into his hand. "I'm so relieved." She said softly, opening her eyes to look at him.

His lips had fallen back into a neutral expression, his eyes just partially opened as he stared at her. He swallowed again and then asked quietly, "What happened?"

She let out a breath and lowered their hands back down to rest on the bed. Her eyes pricked with tears, her chest constricting at just the memory of that awful morning.

She steadied her voice as best as she could to answer him. "You had a brain aneurysm." She said and his brow only twitched slightly in response. "I woke up and," Her jaw quivered as she took a breath, "and you weren't breathing." Despite her best intentions, tears welled up in her eyes again and another sob escaped her lips. "Leo, I thought...I thought for sure I was going to lose you this time."

She broke down at the accumulation of emotions building up inside her. The panic and grief of the last week, the fear of her own cancer and of losing him, and the sheer relief and joy that he was alive and speaking to her now.

"Shh..." He tried to soothe her, weakly squeezing her hand. "Come here..."

There wasn't much room on the bed but she couldn't deny his request, nor did she want to. Her small frame, thinner now because of her lack of eating the last week, curled up beside him.

She gently rested her head on his shoulder, her hand moving to rest on his chest and another wave of relief washed over her as she felt his heart beating beneath her palm, and the slow but steady rise and fall of his chest.

His hand came to rest on her hip and he tightened his grip as best he could, securing his hold on her, letting her know he was there.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's presence. April could tell that speaking was a little bit of a strain for him and she didn't want to force him into talking anymore. She was more than content to have his feather light caresses against her hip be her constant reassurance that he was awake.

After a few minutes, his hand went still and at his continued silence, she lifted her head, her heart leaping as dreaded what she might find.

Her breath released in relief as his head turned with her movements and he blinked slowly, the corner of his lips twitching upwards as she smiled slightly back at him.

Content with the fact he was still with her, she lowered her head back down to his shoulder.

Against her head she could feel his neck moving as he swallowed a few times.

His chest vibrated as he then spoke. "So… is he back?"

She furrowed her brow, now tracing circular patterns on his chest. "Is who back?"

He swallowed again. "Leo Jr."

She froze and then lifted her head again to look him in the eyes. His voice was calm and casual, in usual Leo style, but she could see the fear behind his eyes.

Her lips turned up and she shook her head. "No, Leo."

His brow twitched up and her smile widened. "You're still cancer free."

He stared at her in silence for such a long moment she started to feel dread course up her spine, wondering if he had had a sudden attack right there.

Then his lips parted and he let out a soft, almost choked sounding breath before closing his mouth again.

He blinked slowly and if she hadn't been looking at him so intently she might have missed the single tear roll out of the corner of his eye and down the side of his face.

"Good." He finally spoke, soft and raspy. "That's good."

She let a smile cross her lips as she nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it is." She reached over and wiped his tear away with her thumb.

He let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch. Then she leaned forward, sniffling quietly and rested her forehead against his.

She stayed there until the position started to hurt her back. She caressed his cheek softly with her thumb once more and then lifted her head slowly, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead before pulling back.

His eyes opened slowly and followed her every move and his fingers twitched against her back.

His brow furrowed slightly as he tilted his head up an inch. "And what about you then?" He paused, closing his mouth to swallow thickly before he continued. "What's got you in here?"

She sniffled and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "The usual."

He frowned. "It's acting up again?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together. "It was the stress of everything, you know? I just couldn't handle it."

His hand very lightly squeezed her hip. "Sorry."

Her eyes widened and she reached for his opposite hand, squeezing gently, looking directly into his eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, Leo."

"Just my brain." He said quietly with a smirk, trying to joke about it.

She lifted her hand, gently placing it on the side of his head. "Your brain is fine."

He tilted his head sideways, closing one eye. "You a doctor now or something? How long was I out exactly?"

She shook her head but her lips twitched up, happy to see him back to teasing her. "You're awake, you're talking to me and you remember me…that's good enough for me."

He hummed quietly and then let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"April." He murmured, opening his eyes again.

"Hm?"

"I do remember you." He confirmed quietly but then furrowed his brow, looking up to meet her eyes. "And this may seem like an…odd question…but…are we…married?"

April bit her lip softly, trying to hide a smile and he continued, shaking his head.

"Because…things are…foggy and I remember a wedding, I think? But I could have been dreaming and I called you my wife before and you didn't correct me but I don't see a ring on my finger so I…"

She let out a small laugh and brought her finger to his lips to silence him. His eyes opened just a tad wider as he stared at her.

Then she lifted her left hand in the air, showing off her engagement and wedding rings and could feel him relax beneath her as a smile twitched at his lips.

"They had to take your ring off." She explained and then looked to where she had put it around on a chain and hung it off her bed.

Leo slowly turned his head, grunting quietly as he moved his body to see where she was looking and saw the ring she had placed on his finger just over five weeks ago.

"That…is extremely good news." He said quietly, turning his head back to look at her and she smiled, nodding in agreement.

"My wife." He murmured with a quiet sigh, lifting his hand slowly until it rested against her arm. He trailed his fingers down her arm slowly and a tingle ran up her spine at the sensation.

"In sickness and in health." She reminded him and his lips twitched up slightly.

She grabbed his hand, which was now resting on her thigh and squeezed it gently.

,

"I love you, Leo." She told him sincerely. She had told him this countless times over the last week and had received no response from the comatose man.

Now his pale face seemed to brighten, his eyes scrunching up as a weak smile crossed his lips and he squeezed her hand in return. "I love you, too."

She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. She had longed to hear those words again from his lips. Leo was awake, and he loved her.

After a moment his smile started to fade and his face twitched up in discomfort as he tried to shift his body.

She watched him carefully in concern as he softly grunted and moaned, trying to move himself a little more.

He then stopped and frowned, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Eight days." She answered in a near whisper.

His brow lifted as he considered this. "Not as bad as two months but still kind of sucks on time of not being able to move."

She pressed her lips together, squeezing his hand gently. "You'll get there, Leo. You'll get your strength back again."

He let out another sigh and nodded quietly.

"Other than that…how are you feeling? I can't believe I haven't asked that…"

His eyes narrowed slightly and he pressed his lips together in thought. "Well, I had a brain aneurysm, but I don't have cancer which is great, my memory is a little hazy, I do have a slight headache, my body feels like it's made of jello but you know what the worst thing is right now?"

She raised her brow and shook her head slowly in concern.

He swallowed again before declaring, "I'm just really, _really…_ hungry."

She let out a scoff which then turned into a small laugh which then turned into an uncontrollable laughter as Leo watched her incredulously.

"Are you _laughing_ at me? Wow, some wife you turned out to be."

She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter and then shook her head, waving her hand in the air. "I'm sorry." She choked out in between giggles. "Leo, I'm sorry, it's just…you're still you."

"Well I'd hope so – unless there was a brain transplant you didn't tell me about and I got some weird new Frankenstein brain."

She giggled quietly. "Abby-someone."

He smirked, huffing a laugh of his own. "Abby normal."

One of their first date nights as a married couple, due to April's sudden cancer attack, had been a movie night where Leo had shown April one of his favorite movies _Young Frankenstein_. He was appalled she had never seen it and promised she'd love it and she had. They both had been in fits of laughter, curled up on the couch, enjoying the simple moment of joy in their new married life.

He weakly lifted both his arms just slightly off the bed, as high as he could get them for the time being, and let out a low, monstrous groan which sent April into another round of giggles.

"You're ridiculous."

She could not believe how Leo-like he was acting. Then she remembered the first thing he did when he came out of his coma the last time was joke about his memory.

She knew in that moment, that no matter what effects Leo may have suffered from this, he was still Leo and he would be okay.

They were interrupted then by a soft knock on the door and both looked in that direction.

The door opened and Sara was in the doorway, holding a brown lunch bag. "April? I heard laughing..." She trailed off, her jaw dropping and eyes growing wide at the sight of her daughter, smiling for the first time in a week, and her formerly comatose husband both staring at her.

She glanced quickly between April and Leo before finally focusing her attention on Leo.

"Leo?"

His lips twitched upwards in a weak smile and moved his hand in a slight wave. "Sara...good to see you."

Sara scoffed in mere disbelief, looking at April who, despite being weak from cancer, was radiating joy.

She quickly walked into the room, placing the bag on the foot of April's bed and then continuing on to Leo's bed.

She immediately reached for his hand as she met his eyes, a smile crossing her lips. She gave his hand a squeeze and he returned it weakly.

"You're awake." She said dumbly, the shock evident in her voice.

"It would appear so." He answered with a slight smirk.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, shaking her head, looking between both of them. "I was in here just this morning…"

"He was awake when I woke up." April said, the smile now permanent on her lips, looking back at Leo lovingly.

Leo shrugged lightly. "I couldn't tell you honestly." He rasped quietly. "For a while I just seemed to be in a daze and then when it finally cleared I saw April."

He nodded his head toward the bed next to him. "She was asleep and I'm not sure how long I was just watching her until she woke up. Truthfully, I almost thought I was dreaming until she came over to me."

Sara continued to shake her head in disbelief. "It is so good to see you awake, Leo." She quickly glanced to April and smiled, feeling an immense relief at the sight of the light back in her eyes.

"The last week has been hard on all of us." She turned back to Leo. "Your mother," She paused with a gasp, "Oh, your mother will be so happy! I just saw her downstairs on the phone with your father. She should be here in a minute."

"Your parents were almost always here." April explained with a small smile knowing the thought would be running through Leo's mind.

Leo looked at her, raising his brow slightly. "Even my 'sorry-son-I'm-in-a-meeting' father?"

April nodded and reached out to take his free hand, squeezing gently. "Yes. He was here as much as he could be."

Leo nodded, pressing his lips together quietly. Before he had the chance to give another retort, there was another knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Catherine Hendrie's voice spoke quietly.

Then a gasp passed her lips as Sara took a step out of the way, revealing Leo.

Catherine's hands covered her mouth for a moment and tears sprung to her eyes and then she rushed over to bed, her eyes trailing over her son's form.

"Leo..." She whispered in shock.

Leo smiled up at her weakly. "Hey Mom."

"Oh..." She chocked back a sob and then moved in closer, gently taking his face in her hands and looking directly into his eyes. A couple tears rolled down her cheeks and she leaned down, pressing a long kiss to his forehead.

"I can't believe it..." She said, pulling away and looking down at him again, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "My boy...you're alive...Oh, Leo..."

Leo's neck bobbed as he swallowed thickly and raised his hand to touch the back of hers. "I'm fine, Mom." He told her, his voice thick with emotion.

She let out a few whimpers of relief and leaned down to hug him the best she could in that position.

Then she pulled back a few moments later, sniffling and wiping at her tears. "I'm sorry...I'm such a mess."

"You don't have to apologize, Catherine." Sara assured her softly.

Leo's lips twitched up in a smirk. "Yeah, its fine, Mom and you should have seen April before."

April's jaw dropped in mock offense and she scoffed, weakly shoving at his thigh.

He let out a quiet chuckle that turned into a light cough. Still, he remained smiling, recapturing her hand. "I love you." He said sweetly.

She smiled back at him, squeezing his hand. "I love you too, you idiot."

They shared a loving smile as Leo's finger brushed back and forth against her wedding ring.

A low chiming sound brought their attention away from each other and to the source of the noise.

Catherine rifled through her handbag and then pulled out her cell phone. "It's your father." She declared, looking quickly to Leo and smiled warmly, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"I'll go tell him the good news."

Leo nodded once, smiling weakly and then Catherine left the room to answer the call.

"You know I was serious before." Leo said as the room fell into a momentary but not unpleasant silence and his eyes fell directly on April.

"About?" She shook her head, furrowing her brow.

"Being hungry." He answered simply a smile broke across her lips as she almost started laughing again.

He caught her look and raised his brow pointedly. "Don't you laugh at me again! I mean it!"

"I'm not laughing." She protested, shaking her head but biting down her lip softly.

He hummed incredulously and she ducked her head momentarily to hide her amused smile.

"I brought some soup for April." Sara supplied, motioning over to the bag still sitting on the foot of April's bed.

"You can have that." She offered but then added, a little jokingly, "if April doesn't mind sharing."

"She better not. She promised to share the rest of her life with me - that includes the soup."

April grinned at him. "Oh does it? Funny...I don't remember that in our vows."

"It was implied."

April laughed quietly, squeezing his hand affectionately and then nodding to her mother. "It's fine...I'm not that hungry anyway."

Sara frowned as she reached for the bag. "April, you really should eat."

Leo looked at her in concern. "Are you not eating?"

She opened her mouth, words getting caught in her throat as she shrugged sheepishly. "I...it's been a long week. My appetite is always non-existent with the cancer."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, keeping his eyes on her as he spoke to Sara. "Sara, I do hope you've brought more than one spoon."

"Of course." She answered with a small smile as she unrolled the back and pulled out the carton of soup and two spoons.

"Leo, I'm not..."

"Hey, no protesting. You're sick, I'm your husband, and I'm going to take care of you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You just woke up out of a coma! Leo...I should be taking care of you."

"We'll take care of each other." He responded, a smirk on his lips. "Cancer spouses."

Her face softened in a smile. "You don't have cancer anymore." She kindly reminded him.

He let out a small huff of exasperation. "I was trying to be cute but if you want to be technical about it...cancer wife and injured brain husband?"

She pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh because she knew it was no laughing matter.

Leo always tried to joke about his condition and she knew that allowed him to cope but she never was able to see it like that.

However having Leo awake, hearing him joke about it, knowing he was fine, she couldn't help but laugh along.

He scrunched up his face in thought. "Too much of a mouthful, right? That's why I like cancer spouses. We've had an upgrade in our relationship. We're so more than cancer friends, don't you think?"

Sara watched their interaction in joyful amusement. "Will you two stop bickering and just eat? It's already getting cold."

April glanced at her mother with a smile and reached out to take the soup and spoons from her hands. "Fine." She turned back to Leo. "Cancer spouses it is."

He smirked in triumph and April let out a small laugh, just opening the soup container when there was another knock on the door.

"I hear somebody is awake." Dr. Laurent said as he walked into the room, smiling as he got a good look at Leo.

"Well...look at that. You are very awake." He stopped by the foot of his bed and grabbed his chart, quickly looking over it before looking back up to Leo.

"Leo, I am Dr. Laurent, you have been under my care the last week."

"Ah," Leo nodded in acknowledgement, "Well thanks for keeping me alive, doc."

He smiled softly. "Medicine only goes so far Leo. Most of the work you did on your own."

"Huh, and I was asleep the whole time, how about that." He smirked, sharing a look with April and she smiled back at him.

Dr. Laurent chuckled softly. "It is quite amazing what the body can do. And it is remarkable how alert you are." He took a small flashlight out of his pocket and moved to the other side of Leo's bed.

"Can you follow the light for me?" He clicked it on and held it in front of Leo's face, moving it side to side, as Leo quietly followed his every move.

"Very good." He praised and then clicked it off, shoving it back into his pocket and recording the results.

"You are talking - in full and coherent sentences which is fantastic." Dr. Laurent observed. "Can you tell me your full name and date of birth?"

Leo answered the request and Dr. Laurent nodded with a smile.

"Good, and do you know what year it is?"

"It is 2015." He answered.

"Very good and I'm sure I already know the answer to this, but can you tell me who this lovely lady at your side is?" He motioned to April and she smiled brightly at him.

Leo met her eyes and smiled back. "That lovely lady is my beautiful wife, April. And the lovely lady beside her is her mother, Sara."

"Oh, Leo." Sara shook her head at him with a smile and he winked at her.

Dr. Laurent chuckled as he scribbled down the results.

"Your memory seems to be in good shape." He concluded. "How about movement? Can you move your fingers and toes?"

Leo raised both his hands a few inches off the bed and wiggled his fingers, then lowered them and his toes visibly wiggled through the blankets.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Laurent proclaimed with a smile. "Leo - your family did attest to your quick recovery after your surgery but I didn't quite believe it could be done but you are in very good shape. It appears you have a strong will to live."

Leo smiled warmly and looked at April. "I certainly have found a good reason to."

She beamed at him and reached out to take his hand quietly, giving it a squeeze.

Leo looked back at the doctor, the smile fading from his face as he grew a little more serious. "You act like you didn't expect me to be doing any of these things. Was it that bad?"

Dr. Laurent let out a quiet sigh and nodded once. "I will admit that we were a little concerned about the damage that might have been done. Brain aneurysms often come and go without the person even knowing it but you had a brain hemorrhage and that is slightly more serious. Your brain activity was always good so that was a good sign that you would probably come out alright but it was impossible to predict exactly what the outcome would be."

He smiled softly suddenly seeing the solemn look on all of their faces. "But it looks like all your brain needed was some time to rest so it kept you unconscious for eight days and then once it was healed enough, you woke up."

Leo nodded, staring down at the blanket in thought for a few silent moments and then looked back up at the doctor. "What are the chances of it happening again?"

"Unfortunately brain aneurysms are near impossible to predict. You certainly are at a higher risk because of your history with the cancer but," he shrugged lightly, "It may never happen again or it could, we don't know. The better news is that now April, and the rest of your family, will know the warning signs if it does happen again."

"He was asleep." April pointed out quietly. "What if it happens again when he's asleep?" Her voice shook quietly. She had been so overjoyed and relieved that Leo was awake she forgot that the danger was still present and she dreaded the thought of ever finding him like that again.

Dr. Laurent pressed his lips together and gave a quick shake of his head and April knew the answer and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"You will just have to hope that it doesn't and if it does that you catch it in time like you did this time. But you shouldn't focus on that, you should focus on right now. And right now is getting Leo back to health." He looked back at Leo. "How are you feeling? Do you have any pain?"

"A little headache." Leo answered honestly.

Dr. Laurent nodded. "That is normal – your brain is still recovering. I would like to schedule a few more scans now that you are fully conscious."

Leo gave a halfhearted smile. "Scans I'm used to, Doc."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me? You can move your extremities but how about the rest of your body?"

"I guess I feel like anybody would after not moving for eight days. Part Jello, part rock."

"Once you start regaining your strength we will get you physical therapy to build up those muscles again."

"Oh joy." He remarked sarcastically. "Physical therapy…because that was so much fun last time."

April squeezed his hand sympathetically and Dr. Laurent nodded knowingly.

"Yes, it can be a pain but it does work and soon enough you'll be back on your feet." He smiled assumingly.

"Regarding building up your strength," he continued, "Do you have any appetite?"

His eyes widened in effect and he rested his head back against the pillow in exasperation. "Yes! God, you know I have been trying to tell them I've been hungry several times and this one kept laughing at me…" he looked pointedly at April who mock glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "And then everyone kept talking to me. Yes, I'm alive! Here, I'm just trying to eat some soup."

His eyes twinkled in mirth as he met April's gaze and she shook her head quietly at him, a smile threatening to pull at her lips.

"We were just about to eat when you walked in." April explained more calmly to Dr. Laurent.

"I am sorry to have interrupted." Dr. Laurent chuckled quietly. "By all means continue your meal. Soup should be alright with your stomach…I wouldn't trust it on whole foods quite yet."

"Pudding diet...gotcha."

"Hopefully only for a few days." Dr. Laurent responded. "Then we can slowly graduate you to real food and see how you do."

Leo nodded. "I've been through this all before. I know the routine."

"Good, that should make it all a little easier on you. Judging by you now, I'd say you are well on your way to a quick recovery."

"Well I like the sound of that."

Dr. Laurent smiled softly. "Well, that's all I need from you right now. I'll set up a few scans for you and they'll be back for you in a little while. Enjoy your soup." He nodded to the container with a smile.

"Oh I will!" Leo said eagerly and Dr. Laurent chuckled and then bid another goodbye as he left the room.

April smiled as Leo then immediately weakly reached out his hand for the spoon April was still holding.

She placed it in his hand and his fingers curled lightly around it until it was locked in his grasp.

He grunted with a frown as he then tried to push himself up so he was sitting up and April watched in concern as he visibly struggled.

"I can just adjust the bed..." She offered quietly, already reaching for the remote.

"No." He snapped a little harshly and her hand returned to her lap. He sighed, pausing to look at her. "I'm sorry. I just need to do this for myself."

Her lips twitched upward as she nodded her understanding.

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, furrowing his brow in concentration as he once again tried to push himself up. Slowly, he started to inch up the mattress, until finally he was in a seated position.

His face was slightly red and tinged with discomfort but he soon relaxed with a long exhale, nodding to himself. "I'm good." Then he lifted his head and smiled reassuringly at April who smiled proudly back at him.

She inched closer to him so he could reach the container of soup easier and with a bit of a shaky hand he reached out to dip his spoon in.

A few drops of soup left the spoon, landing on his bed as he shakily rose the spoon to his lips. After a few more attempts, April could see the frustration growing on his face, his arm growing weaker with every movement.

She quietly reached out as his hand fell back to the soup container and touched the back of his hand, meeting his eyes.

"April-" He started in protest and she gave him a pointed look.

"Let me help you." She said quietly and his jaw tightened.

"I know you want to do it by yourself, to prove you can but Leo, you're still weak. And in time you will get your strength back but right now...let me help you."

She recalled the last time he had come out of a coma and completely pushed her away. Their relationship had grown so much since then and it felt like forever ago but it had only been a matter of months.

He stared at her in silence for a few long moments and then sighed quietly, nodding.

His body visibly relaxed, sinking back into the mattress. She smiled at him softly and though she was still a little weak herself, her hand was steady as she fed him.

After a few spoonfuls, Leo started to hum his appreciation for the soup. "You know, come to think of it, I could actually get used to this."

April smirked and shook her head. "Don't get any ideas."

He smirked back at her as she led another spoonful into his mouth and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked in that moment.

After another few spoonfuls, he stopped her by gently brushing his fingers against her knee and she lifted her brow in question, the spoon hovering over the soup container.

"Remember, you're supposed to be eating this too." He reminded her.

"I'm fine." She insisted, giving him a look. "You're the one that's hungry."

"And now I'm not." He responded and lifted her brow incredulously.

"I mean it...Doc was right about my stomach. It can't handle much. I'm good for now...you need to eat."

She still wasn't hungry but she couldn't deny him anything when he was like this.

So she just smiled slightly, keeping her eyes on him as she dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it to her mouth.

She kept the spoon in her mouth as she swallowed, and she had to admit the warm liquid felt nice going down her throat, and then took the spoon out of her mouth, smirking at him. "Happy?"

"Very." He smirked back and then nodded for her to continue.

That was how Leo's parents found them a few minutes later.

Catherine walked back into the room with her husband quickly behind her and Bruce froze in the center of the room as he met his son's gaze.

Leo stared back at his father silently, taking in his unreadable expression.

"Leo." He finally whispered, his voice thick and he took a few long steps forward until he was at Leo's bedside.

"Dad." He greeted him quietly, never breaking eye contact.

Bruce swallowed thickly, taking in his son's appearance before meeting his eyes once more. "How are you doing, son?"

Leo's first instinct was to answer back sarcastically as he always had done when his father asked about his health but the words died on his tongue.

Despite his father's stoic expression he could see the genuine concern in his eyes, the fear that this time he could have lost his only son. Their relationship had always been strained but the last few months, since his surgery, since April, things had been getting better.

"I'm okay." He answered finally with a small smile and Bruce let out a long, quiet sigh of relief, a smile tugging at his own lips as he reached out to touch his son's hand. "I am so glad to see you, Leo."

Leo glanced down at the touch, his surprise evident on his face and then slowly looked back up at his father and then they shared a small smile.

"Thanks Dad." He whispered, giving his father's hand a small squeeze.

Catherine watched the exchange with a tearful smile and then walked over to her husband's side.

April clutched the container of soup in her hands and then slowly tried to back off the bed.

The loss of her weight on the bed caught Leo's immediate attention and he turned to her, frowning slightly and Leo's parents followed his gaze.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She smiled at them softly. "I was just going to give you guys some family time..."

"April." Bruce said and her name on his lips brought Leo and April's surprised glances to him and he looked at her seriously. "You are family now, too."

Leo gaped at his father for a few seconds and then his face lit up in a smile as he turned back to look at his wife.

April was wearing a bright smile of her own. She knew the Hendrie's had never disliked her, in fact they were always grateful Leo had someone to confide in and share his experiences with, but it was another thing entirely to be accepted and welcomed as part of their family.

She swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat and slowly walked over to put the container of soup on the table next to her bed.

Then she took the chain holding his ring off her bed and walked back over to his bedside and sat down next to him.

"I believe this is yours." She said, smiling at him as she unhooked the chain and slid the ring off.

His smile widened as he slowly moved his hand towards her and she once again slid the ring onto his left ring finger, a thrill of joy racing through her.

Then she leaned down and kissed the ring softly.

She slipped her hand into his as she pulled back, meeting his eyes with a loving smile.

She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and found Catherine smiling at them, nodding once.

In that moment it didn't matter that she still had cancer, it didn't matter that Leo still had to go through recovery, all that mattered was that he was alive. He was still here. And April couldn't have been happier.

* * *

It was a long ten days later that they were both officially released from the hospital.

Leo's brain scan results had been normal, to everyone's relief but his recovery had been a little more difficult than he anticipated.

The aneurysm and subsequent hemorrhage had done minimal damage but there was a weakness in his left leg that no amount of physical therapy seemed to be helping, at least not in comparison to his right leg.

He grew frustrated at the lack of improvement in his leg but April kept assuring him that it was alright and all things considered, it wasn't that bad of a side effect.

After ten days of intense physical therapy while he remained admitted to the hospital, he was finally able to walk with just the aid of a cane and a limp on his left side.

He had to continue physical therapy outside of the hospital in hopes of getting the leg back to normal but they thought it was slight nerve damage that caused it.

Regardless of his limp, Leo was thrilled to finally be going home and April doubled the sentiment.

Just having Leo awake and alive and slowly recovering did wonders for her health. Her levels were still a little low for Dr. Hamburg's liking but with a promise to take it easy at home, she signed off on her release, happy to send the newlyweds back to their home.

April laughed joyously as soon as they stepped outside the hospital doors and Leo threw his arms in the air, crying, "Freedom!"

He inhaled deeply and then coughed as the brisk, crisp, Boston air filled his lungs.

April patted his back in concern and he waved it off quickly, a smile forming his lips as soon as the coughing fit was over.

She smiled back, slipping his arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder affectionately.

She shivered as the cold air seemed to sink right into her bones but Leo was warm and she could have stayed outside for hours if it meant being able to cuddle up to his side.

"So, Mrs. Hendrie," He looked down at her with a beaming smile. She had told him during their stay about her decision to take his name. For her career, whatever that may be, should she become a novelist or get back into journalism or wherever else life decided to take her, she'd remain Carver.

But coming so close to losing Leo made her realize she needed to feel as close to him as possible, and being accepted by Leo's parents just solidified her decision about becoming a Hendrie.

She hummed as she snuggled further into his side, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"What do you say we go home?"

"There is nothing I want more." She answered and then leaned up to sweetly kiss his lips.

* * *

It hadn't yet snowed in Boston but the walkways had just begun to freeze over.

April had guided her limping husband slowly towards the door of their apartment building but her small frame and still weak body proved useless in holding him up when he hit a particular icy patch and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

April gasped in panic, her heart leaping as she immediately looked down at him, scanning for any sign of injury.

He let out a few groans which quickly turned into laughter as he laid on the ground and she gaped at him in silence.

He caught a quick glimpse of her expression and only laughed harder, his hands coming to rest over his stomach and she pursed her lips, trying to scowl at him, but finding it hard to at the sound of his laughter.

"Are you alright?" She asked, shaking her head in exasperation.

He just simply raised his a thumbs up in the air as his laughter slowly started to fade.

He let out a quiet sigh, a smile still on his lips as he stared up at the cloudy sky for a few long, quiet moments.

"Leo?" She asked in concern after he had gone silent, leaning over him. His eyes flickered to her and his face softened.

"Who knew slipping on ice of all things could make you feel so alive?" He remarked.

She shook her head slowly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Do you need help up?"

With a low groan and a little effort he rose to a seat position and contemplated her offer. "Yeah." He finally said and he took her extended hands and with a little effort, and slipping, on both their parts he was back on his feet.

She slipped a secure arm around his waist, and he had his arm around her shoulder as they slowly hobbled back towards the apartment.

"Ah, home sweet home." Leo announced as soon as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

April let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she stepped inside. It was still decorated for their Italian date…exactly how they had left it that night.

Her chest felt heavy as she simultaneously remembered the joy of that evening followed by the horror of the next morning.

She let out a slow breath as she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Leo limped towards the kitchen and took a look around. "Though, I think it's cleaner than I remember." He said, his lips twitching up in amusement.

April swallowed thickly and smiled weakly, taking a few more steps inside. "My mom came by to get some of our things for the hospital. She said she cleaned up a little bit."

"A little? The place is practically spotless. I don't think I ever saw it like this, even when I bought it." He joked with a small grin. "Maybe we should hire your mother as a housekeeper."

He continued to limp around the kitchen, taking in everything and April just watched him quietly.

"I was thinking though…" He mused as he slid his hand across the counter top. "Maybe we should get a housekeeper. At least temporarily. Between both of our health right now I think we could use the extra help."

He looked up as he came walking back towards her and paused, frowning when he saw her frozen to the spot, staring at him eyes welled with tears.

"Or not?" He turned his head, pressing his brow together. "We don't have to get a housekeeper if it upsets you that much…"

She scoffed slightly, shaking her head and blinking quickly, causing a few tears to escape her eyes.

She crossed the distance between them and instantly wound her arms around his neck, pressing their chests together. "It's not that." She whispered past a small sob and his brow twitched in concern.

"We can get three housekeepers if you want." She continued and then smiled past her tears and his lips twitched in response. "We can get anything you want."

She let out a shuddering breath, her jaw quivering and his arms slipped tighter around her waist.

"I left here that morning…thinking that you wouldn't be coming home with me." Her lips trembled and another tear rolled down her cheek as she choked out the rest. "Ever."

"April..." He murmured, frowning deeply.

She shook her head, her arms tightening around his neck. "And I'm just so happy that you are."

She stared into his eyes, shining with life and love, before she couldn't resist anymore and lifted herself onto her toes, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss.

He inhaled sharply, his hands gripping onto her hips, pulling their bodies closer together as he responded in kind.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling herself even closer to him, absorbing of much of him as she possibly could.

When finally the kiss ended, she immediately buried her face in his chest, her arms still locked around his neck.

"I'm here." He whispered against her hair, holding her tightly against him as he gently trailed his fingers up and down her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffled quietly and lifted her head, meeting his eyes. "You don't know that." She protested weakly.

His lips twitched up slightly. "I know that I'm here now and that is all we should be thinking about."

He shook his head slowly as he broke eye contact for a few seconds, glancing up.

"You're right." He admitted as he looked down at her again. "Between your cancer and my brain…we just don't know when our time will come. But," He lifted his hand to brush away her tears, "That doesn't mean we should live in fear every day."

"You have stared death in the face countless amount of times." She said quietly. "How can you not?"

"That is exactly why I don't." He replied. "When I first learned I was terminal, well you saw me, I went a little off the rails in terms of living my life to the fullest. I knew that I had to live every day to its greatest potential because I never knew when my last one would be. And then I met you," He smiled, and caressed her cheek softly and she smiled slightly at his touch, "and it was because of you I got the surgery, that yes, almost killed me but didn't. I came out of it a little disheartened at first but you quickly got me back on my feet and every day with you since then have been the best of my life."

She let out a small, happy sob and leaned her head, laying a soft kiss to the inside of his palm resting against her cheek and he grinned down at her.

"The future for everyone is uncertain." He continued. "People take their lives for granted…but people like us? People who know that death is creeping around at every corner, waiting to strike? We know how fast it can all be taken from us and that is why we need to live every day, making the most out of our lives. We're here _now,_ we live _now._ But that also doesn't mean we can't plan for our future. We have a higher risk of dying earlier in life than most people but we still don't know. We could die in a year or we could die in seventy. Our future is not set in stone just because we have cancer."

She bit her lip softly, contemplating.

"I know future talk worries you." He said. "Especially because of what just happened and maybe you're right," He shrugged lightly, "maybe I was thinking a little too far ahead with all the baby talk." He looked intently into her eyes. "There is nothing I would want more than to have children with you one day."

Her lips curved in a watery smile and she moved her hand to cover his.

"But realistically it's not something that's going to happen now or anytime soon. You can't have a baby when you're sick…so we need to get you better first."

"And what if I don't?" She whispered.

"And what if you do?" He countered. "April, you don't know what is going to happen. I don't know either but we have to hope for the best or else we have nothing to live for."

She smiled softly. "Wisely put."

"Thank you." He chuckled and she scoffed a small laugh.

"Listen," He continued more seriously and she looked him in the eyes, "I started planning my foundation and its 5-year plan because I believe in striving for it. And if something happens to me? Well at least I've laid the groundwork that would allow others to take over and I'll know I've done something worthwhile in my life."

Her smile started to fade and he quickly flipped their hands so his was now covering hers and he gave a tight squeeze.

"The same should go for us. Children…that may be a little too far away to think about right now. Our future is finding you a clinical trial that works and getting you into remission. Our future is getting me through physical therapy. Our future…is being married." He smiled at her brightly and she couldn't help but mirror it. "Because, what, it's only been almost two months now? We're still newlyweds. Let's do stupid, newlywed, couple things. Let's get out of this apartment and buy our first house. Continue to write your book and I don't know, plan a book tour across the United States, maybe even the world. The future is uncertain but it's still ours." He captured both her hands in his and held them between their chests, so they could both feel the synchronous beat of their hearts. "We are both still here….so let's _live."_

Her eyes prickled with tears for what felt like the millionth time and her heart swelled with love as she looked at the man in front of her. He was an inspiration, the way he lived his life, the way he looked at life, the way he handled life. April was certain there was not another like Leo Hendrie and there never would be….and he was all hers.

She knew there would be days where she'd still worry herself sick about the future but Leo at least continued to give her hope that there would be one.

He was the one who had suffered the brain aneurysm and yet there he stood, whole and near perfect, a spark of life lit ablaze in his eyes.

He looked forward to their future together – no matter what would happen or where it would lead them.

She tried to speak but her throat was too thick with emotion so instead she just smiled, nodding furiously in agreement.

He grinned back at her and then drew her in for another kiss, one that made her weak at the knees with the sheer passion of it.

Every press of his mouth against hers, every touch as his hands slowly roamed across her body, every quick breath they shared reminded her over and over again how alive he was.

She let out a soft squeak as he suddenly grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her off the ground and on to the countertop, barely breaking the contact of their mouths.

They paused only for a moment to grin against each other and then April drew him in closer by wrapping her legs around his middle.

His hands held her in place on the counter top but did a slow wander up and down her back as she cradled his face in her hands.

Neither of them had the energy to go any further than kissing but they were both happy where they were.

April could feel the start of a strain at her lungs but kissing him felt too good to stop so she didn't.

It wasn't until Leo's hand suddenly dropped off of her and to the counter and he broke the kiss suddenly that they stopped.

April opened her eyes, leaning back to look at him in concern as he had his eyes closed, breathing heavily, and leaning against the counter for support.

"Leo?" She prompted him, slipping her hand down his neck to rest on his shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

His face scrunched up for a second or two and then relaxed again as he shook his head. "Sorry." He said, raising his head and straightening up with a small smile. "Just got a little dizzy there for a second."

She frowned, pressing her brow together. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Seeing her concern, his smile widened as he quirked an eyebrow flirtatiously. "What can I say, April, you take my breath away."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes slightly as he grinned at her. She then slipped her hand onto his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek affectionately.

He leaned in again and pressed a softer, quick kiss to her lips. Then he pulled back with a grin and took a step back, opening his arms for her.

She smiled back and grabbed a gentle hold of his forearms and with his help, jumped off the counter.

"I will be right back." He told her. "Because I really have to use the bathroom."

Her lips twitched in amusement. "I told you you should have gone before we left the hospital."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, I didn't have to go then!"

She laughed and gave a small roll of her eyes, shaking her head as she pulled out of his arms.

"Just go." She lightly slapped him on the behind and his brow rose as he smirked. He started slowly limping towards the bathroom, pausing only for a moment to cast a mischievous look over his shoulder to her.

She laughed again with a grin and pointed. "Will you go?"

He laughed too and then he continued on his way and she watched him with a soft smile until he disappeared from view and she heard the door close.

She let out a small sigh and once again looked around apartment, now feeling more at ease.

She spotted the two small bags her mother had thrown together for her and Leo sitting by the front door.

She crossed the room and grabbed them, heading towards the bedroom to put them away.

She smiled as she walked past the bathroom and could hear Leo quietly humming through the door, which he often liked to do and she found ridiculously adorable.

Then she stepped through the doorway into the bedroom and suddenly it felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

The bed had been made, no doubt also courtesy of Sara Carver, but in that moment she could see nothing but the image of Leo lying deathly still and not breathing.

The bags dropped out of her hands and landed on the floor with a small thud as she froze to the spot.

She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until a warm pair of arms surrounded her from behind and she gasped sharply as a soft kiss was pressed to the side of her head, followed then by Leo's quiet, concerned voice against her ear. "April? What's the matter?"

Her lips trembled and no matter how hard she tried she could not take her eyes off the bed. Her hands moved to cover his and then slowly slid up his arms, securing their hold on each other.

She swallowed thickly and spoke quietly, her voice distant. "You almost died here."

His whole body immediately went rigid and silence fell upon them for a good few moments.

"I know." He whispered in an exhale of breath that tickled the hair at the back of her neck.

Then he slowly relaxed and her eyes closed as he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "But I didn't."

He turned her around in his arms and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"You didn't." She whispered, nodding once.

"I'm still here." He reminded her for what could have been the hundredth time but they were words she'd never tire of hearing and words he'd never tire of saying.

Her lips twitched upwards just slightly at the corners and then she leaned in. Their noses brushed and then their foreheads came together, just drinking in each other's presence.

"Let's leave this for now." He said quietly, pulling back a minute later to look down at her.

She said nothing but nodded in agreement. He released his hold on her and then reached for her hand, entwining their fingers together as he led her out of the bedroom.

Immediately a weight seemed to be lifted off of her as she left the room. She wasn't sure how long it was going to take for her to be able to go into that room without remembering that morning. The sooner they moved out of the apartment the better.

She smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a smile of his own.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she shrugged lightly.

Her appetite had increased but it still wasn't great.

"Are you?" She countered with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

His smirk was all the confirmation she needed.

"How about we order some pizza and then watch a movie?" He suggested. "Nice and easy recovery fun."

She nodded, smiling. "That sounds perfect, actually."

His face lit up and he leaned in towards her, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Great, you go pick out the movie and I will order the pizza." He gave her hand a squeeze and then let go, starting to limp towards the phone. "You want anything special?"

April shook her head, making her way towards the living room and the couch. "I'm okay with whatever you want."

She smirked as she heard his resounding chuckle from the kitchen. "Oooh those are dangerous words. I might just order anchovy pizza now."

"You don't even like anchovies." She called back to him with a laugh as she kneeled in front of their movie collection.

"You don't know what kind of little effects that aneurysm had, I could _love_ anchovies now."

Her smile faltered slightly at the mention of his aneurysm but she quickly shook off the negative feelings threatening to rise up. Leo was able to joke about it – that was good.

"Do you really want to take the chance of finding out?" She answered and couldn't keep the slight quiver out of her voice but thankfully Leo didn't seem to notice.

"Good point. Pepperoni it is!"

She smiled to herself as she heard him dialing and then ordering the pizza as she looked through the movie titles.

After another minute or so, Leo joined her at her side. "They should be here in about fifteen minutes." He explained, kneeling down beside her. "Having trouble deciding?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "I'm really not sure what I'm in the mood for. Nothing too action-y or dramatic…"

He hummed in agreement. "I think we've had enough drama in our lives….we could be a movie."

She scoffed. "Who would want to watch our lives?"

He turned to her, raising his brow. "Are you saying we're not interesting?"

She lifted her shoulders. "I have cancer, you had cancer…as far as movies go, it's all been done before."

"April…I don't think anyone has ever had a story quite like ours." He said and his tone was so genuine she had to look up at him and her breath caught at the intense look in his eyes.

Her lips twitched up and she felt her cheeks flush and shook her head, mostly at herself. She was _married_ to the man, she shouldn't still be flushing at the words he said.

"Okay." She nodded with a smile. "You're right…it's special. I never would have wished for cancer but I can't wish it never happened, because then I never would have met you, and now…I don't want to imagine a life without you."

He smiled softly and leaned into her, brushing his shoulder gently against hers. "My thoughts exactly."

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"So…" He let out a breath as they returned their attention to the movie collection. "Sappy chick flick?"

"No." She stressed and his brow rose as he looked down at her.

"I thought you liked those."

"I do sometimes but crying is also something I've done too much of recently." She explained.

He nodded. "Right…so, no action, no drama, no romance…we're ruling out a lot of genres here."

Finally, after a few more minutes of going through their options, they finally decided on a comedy. Laughter was the best medicine after all and they certainly needed a laugh.

Leo started to set up the movie just as the pizza was delivered and April went to go answer the door.

She brought the whole pizza box over to the couch and gently plopped herself down and Leo watched her in amusement.

"No plates? Why you little rebel you."

She smirked, raising her brow as she opened the pizza box. "Consider it the start of one our stupid, newlywed, couple things."

He chuckled and slid into the spot beside her, getting as closer to her as he possibly could. "I do like the sound of that."

She spread the pizza box over both of their laps and they both tore themselves a slice off the pie and then Leo slung his arm around April's shoulder allowing her to cuddle further against his side.

They settled in to watch the movie, eating, laughing, being in love and feeling alive.


	3. Epilogue

_**A/N: I have been trying to finish this up since the show ended but I had very little motivation but l wanted to put an epilogue to this story and so little by little I finished it. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

April stood in front of Leo, facing him and fixing his tie.

Her lips curled upwards at the way he was tapping his fingers quickly against his thighs and she looked up at him to find him staring off distantly around the corner of the building where they stood.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, though his actions spoke for themselves.

His fingers stopped and he turned his attention to her. "Speeches are my father's thing, not mine."

She smiled, adjusting his collar and then resting her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You'll do great, Leo. You've spoke in front of crowds before."

He pressed his lips together. "The last crowd like this I had a seizure - if that's your definition of _great_..."

She shook her head, moving her hand to the side of his face and the tension faded from his body at the tender touch.

"That was the tumor's doing, not yours. You speak wonderfully and besides with the tumor gone there's no chance of that happening now, is there?"

His lips twitched into a soft smile. "No, I guess there's not."

She smiled too, rubbing her thumb lightly against his cheek. "You'll be fine Leo." She assured him, her smile then turning into a smirk. "If there's one thing you know how to do its charm people into liking you."

A knowing grin split across his face, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "And you would know."

"I would." She agreed with a chuckle. "I seem to remember consistently calling you an _'ass'_ and then you confidently telling me, from your hospital bed, that I was going to love you."

He chuckled low in his throat as he glanced up, remembering. "Ha...yeah. I was a bit impulsive and cocky then."

She raised her brow and scoffed. "You stole a car, kissed me - while I still had a boyfriend - and then had a seizure on the side of the road. Which," Scrunched up her face, "Actually sums up our relationship rather well."

He smirked. "I borrowed that car, you totally liked that kiss and yes that seizure was very ill timed, as seizures often are but hey brain tumors do what the hell they want. And I was right, you did love me."

She slowly grinned. While she was still with Dominic at the time that day was the beginning of the end of their relationship whether she knew it or not. She only remembered the feeling of Leo's kiss not being able to leave her mind, and his words had caused a familiar stirring of feelings from deep within her. She'd deny it for a while but she knew that falling in love with Leo was inevitable.

"Not yet I hadn't." She replied teasingly.

He hummed skeptically, a smirk on his lips. "If you say so."

She pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes playfully and he scrunched his face up in return, mirroring her expression.

It only took another few seconds before she couldn't hold back anymore and she laughed, a smile crossing her lips as she leaned her head against his chest.

She could feel the vibrations in his chest as he laughed too.

"See?" She looked up at a moment later. "It's a gift."

His grin of triumph had softened into a smile of gratitude and he gave her hip a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

She smiled and before she had the chance to say anything more, the voice speaking over a microphone finally caught their attention.

 _"And now it is my great pleasure to_ finally _introduce..."_

April could feel Leo once again tense up as he looked toward the source of the voice anxiously. Acting quickly, she grabbed him by the tie and tugged him down, placing a firm, quick kiss to his lips.

He blinked, a little dazed as she pulled away just as the voice concluded, _"...our very own Robin Hood, Mr. Leo Hendrie!"_

There was suddenly a large round of applause and April gave Leo a gentle shove, telling him with a smile, "Go get 'em."

A smile spread across his lips and he squeezed her hip once more before releasing her and walking around the corner of the building and towards the podium.

April smiled, taking a few steps forward as she watched him cross the stone platform in front of the building, his shoulders squared, and a smile on his lips as he waved to the cheering crowd.

He walked confidently and smoothly, practically gliding towards the podium, and if you didn't know he still had just a slight limp in his left leg you never would have noticed it.

The older man at the podium greeted him with a smile and a handshake. Then Leo took the podium, raising his arm out toward the other man. "Thank you, Mike." He turned back to look at the crowd. "Let's hear a round of applause for our great Project Manager, Mike Turner."

He started clapping his hands and the crowd burst into further applause as Mike waved to the crowd with a smile as he walked over to stand to the side.

"Thank you all for coming out today." Leo said into the microphone as soon as the crowd started to quiet down. "It means a great deal for me and my team to see so much support from the community. As Mike so kindly introduced, and as many of you probably know, my name is Leo Hendrie and I have been in charge of this project for a little over a year now."

The crowd burst into applause once more and he smiled, allowing it to continue for a few seconds before he raised his hand to silence them. "Thank you, thank you." He said in further attempt to calm the crowd.

"I would like to talk about how and why I started this foundation and I think I should start with a brief history of myself. A story, I'm sure, most of you know if you've lived in Boston for more than two years. Because let's face it, I was kind of all over the news."

A rumble of laughter echoed over the crowd and his lips twitched in response. "Yes but for those of you don't know..." His face sobered as he continued seriously. "Several years ago I was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer."

As he suspected the crowd was silent except for a few quiet murmurs of surprise sweeping from different corners of the audience.

"I had accepted the fact that I was going to die, the doctors only gave me six months to a year to live, and so I decided to live my life to its fullest. However, fullest in my case, meant reckless and dangerous. I did stupid things, shirked all my responsibilities because I figured, I'm dying anyway, what does it matter?" He paused to let out a quick sigh. "That's the Leo you all saw in the news - the "Bad boy" son of Bruce Hendrie."

He pressed his lips together, staring out into the crowd. "That is not the Leo that stands before you now. What changed, you ask? Well, I met someone pretty special. Someone who, quite literally, came into my life and knocked me off my feet."

He smirked and chuckled softly, explaining. "You see, this woman, this beautiful young reporter was trying to sniff out an interview with my father once he decided to run for governor. She was standing in the middle of the parking lot of his offices, completely in the way, and as I came riding in on my bike I had to dodge her, subsequently sending me hurtling towards a parked car, and knocking me off, sending me crashing to the ground."

He glanced sideways with a small grin finding April shaking her head at him but a smile brightly planted on her lips and the crowd once again rumbled with laughter.

"That woman would soon become a good friend and change my life in ways I couldn't have ever imagined. You see, while I was terminal, dying wasn't my only option.

There was a surgery available that could remove my tumor but I didn't want to take it because I felt the risks were too great. The risk of becoming paralyzed or becoming brain dead, only surviving through life support. That's not living and I didn't want it...until I did. Suddenly I had a reason to live, something that made it worth all the risk. So about eighteen months ago I did get the surgery, and I was in a coma for a few months following, but I woke up cancer free and have been ever since."

The crowd burst out into thunderous applause and cheering and Leo broke out into a grin, letting the noise continue until it faded on its own a minute later.

"Thank you...but my trials didn't end there. It was only a few months after I had the surgery that I had an aneurysm that almost killed me."

There was a larger gasp resounding through the crowd as this information hadn't gone public and not many knew about it.

"It happened while I was asleep and it caused a hemorrhage. If I hadn't been found when I was I would have been dead."

He nodded seriously for a moment before smiling softly. "But I'm still here! And there has been one thing that has kept me living through all of this. I don't want to keep boring you with my personal stories but all of this is important to see why I took over and built this foundation. You see, this woman, the reporter…she had cancer too. We first met with that motorcycle incident in the parking lot but we became friends through our cancer support group. She stood by my side through everything - she was even at my bedside when I woke up out of the coma. And I stood by her, through all her chemo treatments and hospitalization and clinical trials. If there is one thing that can make you feel so completely hopeless its cancer but with each other we found hope."

He turned his head, looking off to the side where April stood watching him with a small, adoring smile. He smiled back at her and extended his hand in her direction.

"April, could you join me out here, please?"

Her eyes widened and her smile fell, clearing not expecting this and he grinned, waving his fingers at her invitingly.

She sighed quietly and the smile returned to her face as she walked towards him and the crowd started clapping again.

Her cheeks flushed as she waved quietly at the crowd and then stopped at Leo's side, meeting his gaze with a smile.

"I told you about the woman who changed my life." Leo said into the microphone but never took his eyes off of April. "The woman who _saved_ my life."

Then he looked out at the audience as his hand came to rest on the small of her back and she inched closer to him, her hands clasping together in front of her.

"One week and one year ago exactly I married this woman." A smile broke across his lips at the words and his hand slid to rest on her hip and a beaming smile took over April's face.

"And six months after that...she went into remission." He turned his head to look down at her and feeling his eyes on her, she tilted her head towards him and they gazed lovingly at one another as the crowd burst into celebratory cheers, with particularly loud screaming coming from the front row where April's family and Beth stood.

April glanced over to them and laughed quietly at their enthusiasm and a joy spread through her, warming her, as she was reminded once again of the happy news delivered to her by Dr. Hamburg just six months ago.

"This is my wife," Leo raised his voice slightly to talk over the applauding crowd and they slowly quieted as he concluded, "April _Carver_ Hendrie."

She continued to smile as she waved politely to the crowd but her brow twitched slightly at the obvious stress he put on her maiden name.

"And I have brought her out here with me and shared our story with all of you to announce the name of this foundation because up until now it has been a highly kept secret, even from April."

He took the microphone out of its holder and squeezed April's hip gently before he stepped away from the podium.

"Only a few members of my team know the name...and I threatened to fire them if they spilled." He continued, walking over to a large sign covered with a tarp.

The crowd laughed as he chuckled. "Luckily for them, they didn't."

He paused off to the side of the sign, and curled his fingers around the edge of the tarp, glancing over to April.

She turned around to face him and she watched him in anticipation. She had been dying to know the name and no amount of begging or bribery had made Leo cave and tell her.

"So without further ado, I present its public launch..."

A knowing smile crossed his lips and he slowly started to pull at the tarp.

April's heart stuttered, her eyes widening, and she swore she stopped breathing for a second as the sign was slowly uncovered, and she read the words as Leo spoke them.

 _"The Carver Hope Foundation."_

The crowd burst into a thunderous applause filled with whistles and cheers but all this noise was not so loud as the pounding of her own heart.

She gaped at the sign for a good few seconds and then slowly looked to Leo and was blown away by the beaming smile on his lips and the pure love shining in his eyes.

Tears tugged at her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "Leo..." She whispered.

He couldn't hear her from where she stood but his name on her lips was so familiar a thing he recognized it instantly and then crossed the platform towards her.

He raised one brow inquisitively, still smiling as he looked down at her and she scoffed quietly, shaking her head.

"I...I don't know what to say."

She had a strong urge to just grab him and kiss him, especially when he looked at her like that, but she knew she couldn't in public so instead she settled for a tight hug.

She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and he chuckled as his arms surrounded her which only made the crowd grow louder.

They rocked back and forth in each other's embrace for a good few seconds as the crowd continued to cheer.

Then as the noise slowly started to die down, they finally pulled away, sharing a smile and she wiped at her eyes as Leo returned to the podium.

He waited a few more moments for the crowd to settle and looked to April before he spoke again. "I owe this woman everything and that is the reason for the name.

April Carver gave me hope when I was hopeless. And that is the whole basis of this foundation. Everyone deserves the chance to have hope. Hope for a better life, hope for a happy life, no matter how long that life may be."

He paused for a second, his face growing more serious. "As unfortunate as the fact may be, not everyone is going to survive cancer but that doesn't mean they can't live happy and fulfilling lives while they are still here. That is my mission here. To touch as many lives as possible, to show them that life can be led with hope despite their diagnosis, and they can live with joy in their hearts and a smile on their face. Over the last year we've worked with several individuals and families in the Boston area but with the official launch I hope to soon reach people across the entire east coast, then the United States and maybe someday expand into other countries. Because to me, it doesn't matter where you come from, or what your situation is, everyone deserves the same chance at having hope and I will be here to give it to them." He smiled as the crowd burst into another round of applause and stole a glance to April and his heart swelled at the proud smile on her face.

"Thank you." He addressed the crowd again once they quieted. "Really, thank you but I can't take all the credit for this. In fact, I'd be nowhere without the help of a lot of people. I know how boring thank you's are and that's not the reason we're here so I'll just make it quick." His eyes focused to the front row of people and he smiled again. "I need to thank my parents and my father in particular. He is the one who encouraged me to take over this project that was originally his. He let me work through his organization and then let me branch off and make it completely my own. He also helped us acquire this beautiful building right in the heart of Boston." He motioned to the building behind him and let the audience applaud for a few seconds while he met his father's gaze. Bruce nodded to him curtly, a small, proud smile on his lips as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd and beside him Catherine beamed just as proudly.

"I also need to thank my brilliant team. They have suffered through having me as a boss which earns them bonus points just as it is." The crowd laughed. "Not to mention all long hours they put into getting this project off the ground and keeping it running. It is amazing how far we have come in a year and it is all thanks to these wonderful, brilliant people." He motioned to his team and the crowd applauded again, and they clapped for each other and then waved to the crowd.

"At that point, I need to mention April again who also had to deal with my long hours in our first year of marriage." He glanced to April with a smirk and she smiled warmly. "It wasn't the ideal newlywed situation but luckily she's amazingly understanding. Though

that comes with the territory when you fall in love with a guy with a brain tumor. I always thought she was crazy for wanting me." He suddenly shook his head and laughed at himself. "Sorry, I'm getting a little carried away. I could end up talking about April for hours and nobody wants to hear me be a giant sap for that long...or at all."

The crowd aww'ed as April flushed as she looked to Leo and he shot a quick, subtle wink at her before returning to the subject.

"And last but certainly not least I need to thank all of you. I may be rich but I'm not God and your contributions and support for this organization mean so much to the people who benefit from it. All of us have brought us to this day and hopefully will continue to push us long into the future. So thank you, really, thank you."

He grinned as the crowd burst into a loud applause and stood behind the podium for a few more seconds before he clicked off the microphone and grabbed a pair of scissors that was resting there.

He turned to April and shared a bright smile with her and with his free hand reached to take her hand. She gladly accepted and entwined their fingers as he led her towards the front door of the building where a red ribbon hung across the closed doorway.

He released her hand momentarily to switch the scissors into his other hand and gave a quick inclination of his head, smiling down at her.

She smiled and placed her hand over his so they were both grasping the scissors. They waited until the audience had quieted down before sharing a glance and then moving their hands forward to cut the ribbon.

Leo then turned back to the crowd with a grin, raising his voice to be heard without the microphone. "I now pronounce _The Carver Hope Foundation_ officially open!"

The crowd once again burst into cheers and April smiled widely, stepping out of the way as Leo pushed open the double doors. As soon as the doors opened, loud music started drifting out through the doors and Leo swooped his arm through the air, welcoming the crowd in.

Then he grabbed April's hand and she squeaked a laugh as he pulled her quickly through the doors and then pressed them both against the side wall as people started to race up the stairs to the doors.

The crowd piled in through the doors, and the noise level grew as they all awed in appreciation of the large, elaborately decorated lobby.

The room was spacious with a high ceiling and large skylight casting down the warm glow of the sun onto the center of the room. There were two staircases on either side of the room that led to the ledge of the second floor that overlooked the first. Balloons were tied all along the stair cases and to various tables placed on the sides of the room and brightly colored steamers hung from every doorway and off the ledge of the second floor, highlighting the DJ placed just under the ledge.

Leo and April stood laughing quietly, Leo pressed against the wall as April was pressed against his chest, his arms wound tightly around her waist.

As they waited for the all the people to enter the building and settle in, April slid her hands onto his chest and looked up into his eyes.

He was smiling down at her, his eyes shining in delight.

A smile slowly spread across her lips as she slowly shook her head. "I cannot believe you named it after me." His smile widened. "You know you typically tend to name these things after someone when they're dead." She teased lightly but she couldn't deny the warmth of the love she felt of the action. "Or if they've done something miraculous."

He chuckled quietly. "You have done something miraculous."

Her brow pressed together skeptically and he grinned. "You married me."

She scoffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, gently nudging him. "All joking aside..."

He was still smiling but his voice was serious as he cut her off. "I'm not joking." Her face softened and she looked at him quietly as he continued, "I meant what I said out there. If it wasn't for you, that tumor would have gotten me a long time ago. I'm here because of you and without me this never would have taken off." He explained as he nodded to the expanse of the room.

She turned her head. "It was your father's organization, surely he would have continued it, especially if you had..." She trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

Leo nodded. "You're right, he probably would have, especially in my honor but he would not make it his priority. He'd set it up and own it but it wouldn't be his. And the way he runs things and the way I run things are completely different - it would not have been the same. He understands having a son with cancer, he doesn't understand having cancer, and I think that motivates me to make this the best operation it can possibly be."

She smiled, nodding in understanding and leaned in closer to him as she glanced over her shoulder to take in the view of the place. "And it is really great, Leo."

She turned back to him and they shared another smile as she lifted herself onto her toes, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"There you two are!"

They were interrupted a few moments later by a very familiar Australian voice and April smiled, breaking apart from Leo and turning to see her best friend approaching them.

Beth glanced between them knowingly, a smile on her lips. "Hiding in the corner, are we?"

"Trying not to get trampled." Leo answered with a chuckle.

Beth nodded and quickly surveyed the crowd. "There are a lot of people here. I think I even saw the mayor."

Leo nodded, smirking. "Well he has been a family friend for years."

Beth turned back with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, my father knew a lot of important people. They're bound to be here."

"How important?" Beth wondered, her brow twitching. "He doesn't know the president, does he?"

She had meant it as a joke but as Leo's smirk grew silently her face fell. "Does he?"

Leo's smirk continued to grow and his lips parted. Then his eyes darted behind her shoulder and he gave a quick nod in that direction. "Please excuse me ladies. I'm being called over. Thanks for coming Beth." He lightly touched her arm, gave April a light squeeze around her waist and then headed off in the direction of the crowd.

Beth gaped after him. "Is Obama going to be here? Don't walk away from me Leo Hendrie!"

Her only response was a wave of his hand through the air as he walked up to a group of men in suits.

Beth turned back to April with a scoff. "He doesn't know the President." She concluded

April bit her lip, suppressing a laugh and lifted her shoulders cluelessly. "Come on," She took a step forward and linked her arm through Beth's, "Let's mingle."

Beth and April met up with Sara, Brenna and George, who had moved back to Boston during April's clinical trials, and April managed to spend a few minutes with them before she was pulled into various other conversations with the guests.

She felt a little overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting, the party was supposed to be for Leo, not her, but when your husband names his charity organization after you you tend to get as much attention as your husband.

She was used to asking the invasive questions not being the one asked. She wished Leo was at her side to answer some of the questions only he had the answers to but every time she looked for him he was always in the middle of conversation.

She circulated around the room for almost an hour, always trying to get a glimpse of Leo and always found him involved in conversation.

Finally she saw Leo excuse himself from the group of five people he was talking to and decided to make her way over to him before someone else got to him.

She excused herself from her own group, some of Leo's colleagues, and started to head in his direction.

Leo let out a breath as he escaped from the group of lawyers he had been talking to. He had his next sights on the open bar, just to have one relaxing drink.

"Mr. Leo!"

Leo whirled around, searching the crowd and then a smile lit up his face as a little girl came weaving through the crowd.

He dropped to a squat and opened his arms into which the small girl jumped into.

She let out a squealing laugh as he rose to his feet and spun in a circle.

He grinned at her as he finally came to a stop and rested her on his hip, her little arms wound his neck.

"'Manda bear!" He exclaimed happily. "Look at you out of the hospital!"

The little girl, Amanda, nodded her head vigorously a smile bright on her face. "Dr. George said I was well enough to go to your party!"

"Oh he did, did he?" He looked briefly around the room for George Carver and found him standing with Sara several feet away. He caught them looking at him and smiled lifting his glass in acknowledgement. Leo smiled and nodded back before turning back to Amanda. "Well we will just have to thank Dr. George for that won't we?"

Amanda nodded again. "Uh-huh!"

Leo smiled. "And what is this on your head? A pretty new bandana?"

Amanda's face lit up and she placed one hand over her head. "It has unicorns on it. I LOVE unicorns Mr. Leo did you know that?"

"Yes I remember! Your whole room was _filled_ with unicorns!"

She giggled, nodding.

April watched, smiling warmly to herself. Leo was so great with children, his face would light up every time he would interact with one. She never would have imagined the man she met almost two years ago would be such a natural with children.

She rested a hand over her stomach and knew one day she'd want to put that smile on his face with a child of their own.

"How is Daisy doing?" Leo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and her smile widened as Amanda's face lit up.

"She is great! Mommy showed me the pictures of her this morning. She was having so much fun in the field!"

Daisy was a horse that Leo had bought for Amanda due to her love of unicorns. He couldn't promise to find her a unicorn but he could promise the next best thing. She was housed at a stable just outside of Boston, and the stable owners promised to send pictures to Amanda every day, updating her on the horse's adventures.

Leo laughed with a grin. "Oh I bet she was!"

"And guess what Mr. Leo?" If it all possible the girl suddenly became more excited and Leo's grin widened with her.

"What?!" He prompted her just as excited to hear the answer.

"Mommy said if I keep getting better I might be able to ride her one day!"

Leo gasped enthusiastically. "Ride her? Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Amanda nodded so vigorously that her scarf skipped low on her forehead partially covering her eyes.

Leo chuckled and used one finger to push it back up her forehead, revealing her sparkling blue eyes.

"Well then you will have to keep getting better then won't you? And when you do you can tell me all about it okay?'

"Okay!" Amanda grinned.

Leo glanced to where Amanda's mother stood beside him, watching her daughter interact with Leo with a heartfelt smile.

Their eyes met and her smile widened her eyes softening in a silent thank you.

He looked back to Amanda. "Well I've got another little surprise for you Manda-bear."

Her eyes opened comically wide. "Another horse?"

Leo chuckled quietly and shook his head. "No not a horse. But I still think you'll have fun."

Amanda looked disappointed for a moment but then nodded as she questioned, "What is it?"

"This building had a brand new playroom and you are going to be the first one to play in it!"

Her face lit up again. "New toys?"

"Yep! Brand new toys!"

Immediately her body started wriggling in anticipation and he tightened his grip around her. "Let's go, Mr. Leo!"

"I have to stay here and talk with all the grown ups." He explained softly and her face fell slowly. "But your mommy can take you there."

Amanda glanced to her mother and she smiled encouragingly, opening up her arms.

Amanda only frowned and looked back to Leo with a slight pout.

"There's a giant stuffed unicorn in there for you." Leo told her encouragingly and she gasped.

"Really?" She grinned and Leo nodded quickly prompting Amanda to turn and reach for her mother. "Let's go Mommy!"

Her mother laughed and took a step forward, taking Amanda into her arms.

Leo's grin would not leave his lips as he looked at them. "The room is just through that hallway. First room on the right." Leo pointed over the crowd to an archway leaving to a hallway. "And don't worry it is completely sterile and safe for use."

"Thank you, Leo. This is all so wonderful." Amanda's mother said sweetly.

He nodded with a smile. "It's my pleasure, really." His eyes drifted to Amanda. "Now go have fun! Enjoy those unicorn rides across the magic rainbow!"

Amanda grinned brightly and tightened her hold around her mother's neck. "Bye Mr. Leo!" She waved as her mother turned in the direction of the playroom.

"Bye Manda-bear!" He called, waving back as she and her mother disappeared into the crowd.

His grin softened into a warm smile as he watched them go and as his eyes drifted he finally noticed April standing there and his face lit up again.

She smiled warmly in return and approached him, stopping at his side and wrapping one arm around his back. "She just adores you." She told him, looking up with a smile.

"She'd adore anyone who gave her a horse." He replied.

"Well that was the very big cherry on top certainly but," She slipped her hand onto his chest, shaking her head slowly, "You take the time out to play with her...that is the "Mr. Leo" she loves. And that is the man who is being honored today."

His lips twitched in a smile and he slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and dropping a kiss to her head silently.

"So how are you enjoying the festivities? -honoree."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "All I did was have the last name you named it after. This is all you, Leo. But yes... I do kind of feel like a celebrity. I think I've gotten more questions than I ever did about my book."

Leo laughed. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Alright." She conceded. "But it does feel like it. They seem to think it's my organization and they're asking me all these questions that I really don't know how to answer. And you," She poked his chest lightly with a smirk, "are never with me to answer any of these questions."

Leo grinned down at her. "Well as you said I am the special honoree. Everyone wants a little piece of me today." He suddenly let out a quiet sigh and she could feel him deflate against her ever so slightly. "Speaking of..." He lifted his hand in a wave, acknowledging someone waving to him across the room. He quickly turned to look down at April. "Please do excuse me, wife, I'm being summoned once again."

April laughed softly and her arm slipped away from his back, finding his hand to squeeze lightly, and then released him. "You are excused, husband."

His hand gently squeezed her shoulder and then he was walking off towards the other side of the room and she smiled to herself.

"April!"

April turned, searching the crowd for the source of the call and spotted Dominic weaving his way through the crowd and coming towards her.

"Dom." She greeted in surprise but with a smile as he stopped in front of her. All romantic feelings for Dom had faded long ago, and in fact she hadn't seen him in months as he became busy with his next book.

They stared at each other, smiling, unsure of how to greet each other until Dom leaned in and embraced her in a quick hug.

"I didn't think you would come." She said after they pulled apart.

"I was in town and remembered you had mentioned it." He answered with a smile and then looked around pointedly, nodding. "It's a very nice building."

"It is." She agreed. "They've really done a great job cleaning it up."

He nodded again, looking back to her. "So congratulations on being in remission. You must feel fantastic."

Her smile widened. "Thank you, yes, I do. I had actually forgotten what being healthy felt like...it just felt like I'd be sick forever but the last clinical trial worked and worked well."

"Well you look great." He complimented, keeping his eyes on her face.

"Thank you." She replied softly and he nodded once.

His eyes flickered past her shoulder and focused there and she turned her head to find him looking at Leo who had moved again and was chatting it up with a few people surrounding him, a smile bright on his face.

"Leo looks good." Dom said finally and April couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"He is good." She answered happily and then looked back to Dom.

"No relapses with his...you know?" Dom tapped the side of his head gently and April shook her head.

"No, thank goodness. Right now, we're both as healthy as can be."

"Glad to hear it." Dom said genuinely. "It's amazing what he's doing here, helping all these people."

April beamed, a proud smile on her lips. "He's certainly been working hard at it. I think this is what he was born to do, you know?" She stole another glance over her shoulder towards her husband who seemed to be very into what he was saying, his face animated as his hands gestured in the air.

"Like a real life superman for the sick." Dom joked with a small laugh and April laughed with him as she turned back to him. She couldn't help but agree, though. The past year she had watched him give his all into creating and running this organization, going out of his way, paying the extra amount it took to get a smile onto someone's face.

He was a hero in her eyes and she knew he was a hero to everyone he ever helped.

"Yeah I guess he is." She finally said softly, her eyes shining with all the adoration she had for him.

After Leo's incident the previous year, and seeing how miserable April was because of it, Dom had finally seen how much April loved him. Marrying him certainly had been one clue but it had all happened so fast, Dom thought there was still a chance she would change her mind. But her devastation at almost losing him made him realize that April's heart belonged to Leo, wholly and completely and he knew he had to move on. Seeing them now, and how happy she was, he felt nothing but happiness for them.

April shook her head quickly, snapping out of her thoughts about Leo and refocused her attention on Dom. "So how are you? It's been a while, what's been going on?"

"I've been good." Dom answered with a smile. "As I said I'm in town now but for the last couple of months I've been-"

"Hey, Dimples!" He was suddenly cut off by the call shouted across the noise of the room and Dom and April turned to find Leo approaching them, his hand lifting in a wave as he caught their gaze.

Dom lifted his hand for a moment and then scrunched his face slightly, leaning in towards April. "Am I the only one getting a feeling of Deja Vu?" He wondered and she bit her lip, suppressing a laugh.

Finally Leo was at April's side, a friendly smile on his lips as he extended his hand out politely to Dom.

Dom shook his hand, smiling back at the other man. "Hey Leo." He greeted kindly as their hands fell back to their sides.

"April said she mentioned it to you…didn't think you'd come." Leo said.

Dom shrugged lightly with a small smile. "Well I just so happened to be in town and thought it was a good cause and it'd be good to see everyone again."

"Well, thank you, I appreciate you coming. So, how have you been?"

"I was just telling April I've been pretty good. I'm almost finished with my next book and spent some more time promoting the last one, mostly around the East Coast...and I actually have been seeing someone the last few months." He answered with a smile.

"Really?" April smiled. "That's wonderful."

"It is." Dom nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Mae is really great."

Leo's brow rose slowly and he blinked quietly before letting out a snort and April turned to him, wide-eyed, elbowing him gently in the side.

He stifled any further chuckles by pressing his lips together and then clearing his throat. "Sorry...your girlfriend's name is Mae?"

"Her name is Madeline but everyone calls her Mae." Dom explained with a smile.

Leo nodded slowly. "And things are going well?"

"Very well." Dom said.

"Good." Leo continued to nod and then reached out to clap his hand on Dom's shoulder. "I am happy for you."

April narrowed her eyes slightly, observing her husband's expression. She knew that expression all too well, the smirk on his lips, the mischievous glint in his eyes and wondered what would be coming out of his mouth next.

"Thank you." Dom said politely.

"Yes..." Leo continued, his smirk growing, "I'm glad you got over April...and into Mae."

April scoffed and lightly whacked him on the arm in exasperation. "Leo!"

"What?" He raised his shoulders innocently, laughing as he looked between April and Dom. "I couldn't help it, I mean come on, he's dating someone named Mae!"

April rolled her eyes and turned to Dom. "I am so sorry about him."

Dom chuckled, his smile widening, showing off his dimples as he shook his head. "It's fine. Believe me, the irony was not lost on me either."

Leo turned to April with a grin, raising his brow pointedly as if to say, _"see?"_

April shook her head slowly, trying not to smirk and give in to his stupid jokes. However, Leo himself wasn't done and turned back to Dom. "I'll alert all the Junes of the world to be on the lookout for a guy with dimples."

April continued to stare at him, her eyes widening in a warning but he just ignored her, a smirk on his lips as he kept his attention on Dom.

Then to both of their surprises, Dom chuckled and added, "I'll let you know in a few years once I find one called September."

April turned to Dom in agape, her brow lifting and Leo let out a barking laugh, a grin taking over his face.

"Oh, he's funny!" Leo said, talking to April and reaching out to lightly poke Dom in the chest, "I think I'm starting to see why you liked him."

April closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head. She sighed and focused her attention on Dom.

"You don't have to play along with him you know."

Dom chuckled. "It's fine."

Leo continued to smirk. "Dimples knows how to take a joke."

Dom pressed his lips together. "Yeah… I do wish you'd stop calling me that though."

Leo raised his hands in surrender, conceding but with a dramatic sigh, "Alright, fine. I can do that. Dom it is," He narrowed his eyes inquisitively, "...or Dominic? Mr. Russo?"

April nudged him again.

"Dom is fine." He answered with a small smirk. "And congratulations, on all of this, by the way. You've done a really great thing here Leo."

Those words were words Leo had heard more than enough times to last a lifetime in just the last few hours but still he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. I...I was given a second, hell even a third, chance at life. I figured I'd better do something with that. Make others lives as best as they possibly can be even when it seems hopeless."

"Well you've certainly done that." Dom replied. "All the people that are here to support you and the cause. Just listening to various conversations happening around here I can tell how much thought and love went into it and if you continue the same way you'll make it go far."

"That is the plan." Leo said and shared a smile with April. Then he groaned quietly as he caught sight of someone trying to catch his attention. "Five minutes….could they not give me five minutes." He muttered through his teeth to them and April rubbed his back sympathetically. If there was one thing Leo was used to it was attention but even this might have been too much for him.

"You could just say no." April told him and Leo sighed.

"No because then I'd seem _rude._ " He drawled the word dramatically. "Believe me best thing to do is just grin and bear it. Isn't that right Mr. Famous Author?" He directed to Dom.

Dom smirked slightly. "Well I'm not famous and my book signings are a little different but yeah I can get what you mean."

Leo rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head with a smile as he placed his hand on Dom's shoulder. "So humble. Take credit where credit is due, Dimples. Sorry, er… Dom."

"Believe me they'd recognize the name Leo Hendrie before they do Dominic Russo."

"That's not true." April protested with a shake of her head. "You are very huge in the book community. Everyone is always in awe when I say I know you."

"Oh yes," Dom turned to her, his face lighting up with a smile, "your memoir just released didn't it? I saw the announcement a couple weeks ago."

April nodded, smiling. "Yes just about two months ago. It was supposed to be released almost a year ago but once the last clinical trial started working I thought that should be included. So once I went into remission I finished it up and it went to the publisher. They've been trying to get me to go on a book tour and I went on a small one just around Massachusetts when it was first released but I wanted to wait until the launch of Leo's foundation to leave on a longer tour. So we will be scheduling something pretty soon."

Leo grinned down at her, beaming with pride. "She might become even more famous than me."

April caught his glance and her cheeks flushed and a smile crossed her lips as she nudged him with her elbow. "Oh stop."

"What? It's true, you might. After all it is one hell of a story. People totally eat up the cancer stuff and not to mention your incredible likable personality guaranteed to win the hearts of all your fans."

"He's right, you do have that." Dom added quietly with a small, genuine smile.

"Thanks," she blushed further, "but so do you. _Dimples."_ Her eyes sparkled in mirth.

"Oh not you too!" He groaned and she laughed, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I'm just kidding."

"I know." Dom answered with a smile.

A sudden heavy sigh from Leo brought the attention back to him and he was once again glancing behind Dom to the man trying to wave him over.

"I better go before he finds some way to get me in trouble again."

"What do you mean?" April asked furrowing her brow.

"That's Ian McClain the District Attorney. Needless to say I have a little history with the man…" His teeth clenched together as lips curled into a sheepish smile.

April smiled sympathetically and slipped her hand onto his chest. "You've cleaned up your act now, Leo. I'm sure he's just here to congratulate you. No "bad boy" goes through this much trouble to help the sick."

"You know that I just hope _he_ does." Leo replied.

"Anyone who spends more than five minutes with you will know that." She assured him.

"She's right, Leo." Dom agreed much to Leo's surprise. "You've clearly changed for the better."

Leo smiled at that. "Coming from my wife's ex-boyfriend that means a lot. Thanks man."

Dom smiled tightly. "Sure. I do mean it too."

Leo chuckled lightly. "Good. Well I really be heading over there before he think I'm purposefully ignoring him." He gave April's hip a light squeeze and bid goodbye to Dom before walking past toward Ian McClain.

April and Dom watched him go and then turned to each other and stood in a slightly awkward silence until it was broken by a simultaneous laugh.

April took a half a step closer, smiling warmly as she once again reached to touch his arm. "So tell me about your new book."

* * *

After she parted ways with Dom, April spent a little more time doing her rounds.

After about a half an hour of talking to the big wigs of Boston she was mercifully rescued by Beth who stole her over to the bar.

April declined a drink, even though she was in desperate want of one, because the party was not yet over and she still had to have a clear head. However Beth and even her mother had clearly had a few drinks.

April was glad to spend some time with Beth and her family, telling stories of various run-ins they had had that day.

Beth had almost spilled her second glass of wine all over the mayor and then spent the next 15 minutes seriously schmoozing and offering fashion advice to his wife.

"He's very charming." Beth said of the mayor with a flirtatious smile and April laughed.

Even without the alcohol she found herself relaxing however she couldn't escape for long and was once again pulled into serious conversations.

After another twenty minutes she excused herself claiming to need the ladies room. Which in her defense, she did need to.

She let out a small sigh of relief as she entered the quiet and empty restroom and stayed in there for a few minutes longer than she needed to.

Once she dared to head back to the party she slipped against one of the side walls and once again scoured the room for Leo.

She frowned as she scanned the room a few times and found no trace of him. There were a lot of suits in the room but Leo was on the taller side and she could usually pick him out of any crowd.

She walked a few paces to the left to get a better angle of the room and then finally spotted him on the second floor landing, leaning with his forearms rested on the railing, looking down at the room looking lost in thought.

She smiled to herself and then quietly and quickly weaved her way through the crowd and up the stairs.

Even the sound of her heels clicking against the tiled floor didn't catch Leos attention and she managed to stand a few feet behind him, watching him quietly for a few moments without him noticing.

"Surveying your kingdom?"

Leo startled at the sound of her voice and turned to look over his shoulder and spotted her standing there, her lips curved up in amusement.

A smile lit up his face and he straightened up, outstretching his arm toward her.

Her smile widened and she crossed the distance between them and slid easily against his side.

His arm wrapped around her and he grinned down at her. "All I was missing was my Queen at my side."

She smiled lovingly and leaned further against him.

They shared a lingering look and then both turned to look back down at the crowd.

From down there the crowd seemed large but from this view it seemed impossibly larger. Bodies blurred together in a mixture of black suits and multi colored dresses. It was no wonder why it had taken hours to speak to most of the people down there and why Leo had finally retreated above it all to get a much needed break.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, looking up to Leo to find him once again looking pensive.

His eyes flickered back to her and his lips twitched slightly. "I was just thinking about how hard we've all worked to get here. It's hard to believe it's only been a year...sometimes the work felt endless. Its rewarding work, very rewarding but with all the little setbacks and late nights it seemed like we'd never get _here._ To a place where it's been publically launched, where people recognize what we're doing and want to help. I never imagined that I would even live to see something like this, none the less at the work of my own hands." His smile widened as he looked back down at the crowd. "I just can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe this, all of this," he squeezed her gently, "is my life now."

She smiled warmly, feeling her own heart warming with pride at all that Leo had accomplished.

She hummed in agreement, reaching out to take his free hand and entwining their fingers. "And you know what the best part is?"

He looked back at her, quirking his eyebrow silently, his lips twitching into a smile.

Her smile widened as she beamed up at him and squeezed his hand.

"It's only the beginning."


End file.
